


Harry Potter and The Ancient Path

by LegendaryGentleman, ryotigergirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Abuse triggers implied, F/F, F/M, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Magic and science coexistance, Multi, Powerful Harry, Slow To Update, Time Line Manipulation, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGentleman/pseuds/LegendaryGentleman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotigergirl/pseuds/ryotigergirl
Summary: Harry has had a hard life but with one event his life is thrown through a loop with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Can he do it alone or only with the help of those he holds dear?





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we am merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.  
> Notes: Normal Speech “Hello”  
> Thought (Hello)  
> Parseltongue Hello  
> Other Language (“Hello”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we are merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.
> 
>                 Notes: Normal Speech                 “Hello”
> 
>                                 Thought                       (Hello)
> 
>                                 Parseltongue                 Hello
> 
>                                 Other Language            (“Hello”)

                It is the dead of night in a quiet suburb. Out of the shadows walks an elderly old man dressed in a dark purple robe and hat. Spectacles sit on his nose and a large white beard finishes the outfit. The old man pulls out a small device and all the lights on the street go out. The old man walks over to a brick wall where a grey stripped tabby cat sits.

                “Good Evening Minerva.” The man says with a British accent. The cat jumps from the wall changing into an older woman dressed in a green robe and matching hat.

                “Albus are the rumors true?” Albus nods with a frown.

                “I am afraid so Minerva, both the good and the bad.” Minerva looks to the house behind her.

                “Albus you cannot leave him here. I have been watching them all day as you asked. They are the worst sort of muggle. Harry deserves so much better.

                “I understand your concern my dear. I will have someone keep an eye on Harry and I will establish wards to protect him from harm.” Albus says and Minerva nods in resignation.

                “Go ahead and head back to the castle. I will give it a quick sweep before following.” Minerva nods.

                “As you wish Albus.” Minerva says before disappearing with a quiet pop. Albus frowns once she is gone.

                “I am going to have to do something about that later.” Albus mumbles to himself as a large thunderous black motorcycle flies down from the sky and plops down in front of Albus.

                On top of that motorcycle is a massive man of at least seven feet and a quarter ton in weight. He is wearing a heavy black coat, and has a scraggly beard. The man pulls out a small covered basket from the side car of the bike and approaches Albus.

                “Headmaster Dumbledore.” The man says as he nods to Albus.

                “Good evening Hagrid. How is he?” Hagrid smiles.

                “All good Headmaster. The little tyke fell asleep on the way.” Albus nods as he holds out his left hand.

                “Very good Hagrid I’ll take Harry.” Hagrid hands the basket to Albus who takes it with no issue.

                “If you’ll excuse me Headmaster I need to get the bike back to Sirius.” Albus nods with a smile.

                “Thank you Hagrid.” Hagrid nods before climbing back on the bike and leaving. As soon as Hagrid is in the air Albus’s smile slips away.

Albus sets the basket on the door step with a note in the basket. “See you at Hogwarts Harry.” Albus walks away and relights the lamps before disappearing with no sound.

                At the age of three the Dursley’s the family Harry was left with begins giving the boy chores and restricting his food supply. The beating starts the winter of his third year when he uses accidental magic to avoid being shoved down the stairs by the Dursley’s son Dudley. Vernon starts with just his hand across the boys behind and face. By the age of six the belt had been added. He does all chores he can do without going outside.

               By the age of eight there is little babyfat left on him, and his eyes have a sadness and hollowness beyond his years. His body sports several scars well hidden by normal clothing. Christmas day of his eighth year Harry finds himself locked in his cupboard under the stairs. Harry lays there as blood flows from his fresh beating wounds, and his stomach screams in pain. When harry finally falls asleep he finds himself in a poorly lit room. There is a bed, a desk, and a few book cases full of books.

                “Hello Harry.” A man sitting at the desk says. All Harry can see is the back of his head covered in black hair, and the black robe he wears. Harry looks to the man in confusion.

                “Hello?” The man stands up and turns around. He has a sharp nose and large forehead. His eyes are a deep brown and his skin pale.

                “I know the monsters you live with do not use that name, but it is your name.” Harry steps closer his eyes showing guarded curiosity.

               

                “Where are we?” The man smiles at the question for the young boy.

                “In your dream world. I came to you to offer you help.” Harry looks at the man and his eyes widen slightly in hope.

                “Who are you?”

The man smiles warmly.“My name is Tom.” Harry moves a couple of steps closer.

                “How can you help me?” Tom smiles and points to as door behind Harry.

                “The door behind you is locked, and you have the key in your pocket. If you open that door I promise you that you will never have to come back to the Dursley’s ever again.” Harry reaches into his right pocket and pulls out an old brass key.

                “How are you gonna help me?”

                “You parents were not drunks like you were told. They were very rich, and left you a lot of money. With it you will be able to live on your own.”

 Harry’s smile gets a mile wide. He runs over to the door as Tom’s expression becomes feral. As soon as Harry opens the door Tom breaks into hysterical laughter.“Tom?”

Tom’s eyes turn red and his pupils slit.“Thank you for letting me out Harry. As a reward I will make your relatives suffer before I kill them.”

 Tom races out of the door and Harry snaps awake in the real world. Harry pops his neck and stretches out examining his body.

                “Now that I am in control there is work to be done. First is to punish these muggles for making me suffer for the last seven years.” Harry says with a slightly deeper voice than normal. Harry places his hand to the cupboard door and closes his eyes. His hand glows blue. “Alohomora.”

                The Door to the cupboard unlocks after a minute and Harry pushes it open. He steps out and examines his clothes. “Rags not fit for a house elf.” Harry takes off his shirt and throws it off to the side.He waves his right arm at his pants and they change into a well fitting pair of slacks. Harry walks into the kitchen and grabs three steak knives. “These will do nicely.” Harry says with glee in his voice. Harry walks into the living room where his uncle, aunt, and cousin are sitting watching the television.

                When Vernon spots Harry he growls and his face contorts in anger.“Boy what are you doing out of your cupboard!?”

                Harry smirks as he holds out a knife and it lifts off from his hand. A pale blue aura surrounds Harry.“Punishing you for your insolence.”

                The knife buries itself into Vernon’s shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Harry curls his fingers and the knife floats back to just above Harry’s hand. “Now you disgusting muggles I will make you scream for mercy.” The boy sneered.

                The knives fly towards his relatives and shred their way through them reducing them to a mass of bloody ribbons. The floor is soaked with blood and Harry is cackling manically. Harry drops his arms and the knives fall to the ground. Harry takes deep breaths, and grabs his chest in slight pain.

                “Using magic should not be causing me this much trouble. I need to get to Severus.” Harry closes his eyes and disappears in a large bang.

                The same level of noise occurs when he arrives at an alley full of people dressed just like Albus and Minerva. Harry falls to his knees as soon as he arrives in the alley. Harry grabs his chest in pain as the aura around him begins to dance like a wild flame. An older woman in a light blue robe walks up to Harry.

                “Excuse me young man are you alright?” Harry looks up to the woman and recognition crosses her face. “Bless my heart. You’re Harry Potter!” Harry frowns before forcing himself to his feet. Anyone who was in earshot of her exclamation has crowded around Harry. Fear fills Harry’s eyes.

                “Help me he is making me…” Harry spasms before his face contort from fear to anger.

                “Silence boythis body belongs to me now!” Harry shouts to himself in a slightly deeper voice.

Everyone that was crowding around Harry steps back in concern. Harry forces his way through the shocked crowd and looks around grasping his chest. He runs down Diagon Alley staggering from the pain and losing control to the other Harry.

                “Give up child. This body is mine now. No one can help you.” Harry looks around and sees a large white marble building.

 Standing guard at its double door entrance are two short but stout males with long pointed ears, large hands, and huge foreheads. Both are dressed in well crafted metal armor, and each has a sword strapped to their waist.

                “Oh yeah what about them?” Harry’s face contorts in fear.

                “You will stay away from them child!” The deeper voice commands.

The normal Harry smirks at his reaction and runs toward the bank doors. When Harry reaches them he collapses to his knees.

                “Help me! The bad man inside me is hurting people!” The guard on the left side of the door examines the boy’s face. He then turns to his partner and speaks in goblin.

                (“It’s the Potter heir we were told to watch for by the Director!”) The other guard pales.

                (“Take him inside immediately, and call for reinforcements.”) The guard nods, and picks up Harry before carrying him inside.

By this point Harry has passed out from the pain, and is completely out. The aura that is covering Harry has increased in size as if he was a giant camp fire. The guard walks over to a teller with no customers another of his species wearing a suit, and tie.

                (“This is the Potter heir. He claims to be possessed.”) The teller tenses at the news before closing his window.

The teller steps down and motions for the guard to follow him. Two guards standing watch on a large set of double doors behind the counter open it for the three. The guard with Harry walks through and the teller turns to the other two.

                (“Clear the floor and call in more guards!”) The two guards stand at attention and nod to the teller.

                As soon as they close the door one of the tellers pushes a button. Meanwhile the three make their way into the bowls of the bank. After traveling through a series of stone tunnels they reach a wooden door. The teller raps on the door thrice. The door is opened and a female goblin wearing white apron steps into the doorway.

                (“What?!”) The female goblin growls. The guard motions to the boy in his arms. (“My word. Get him in here and on a bed.”) The guard nods and steps inside the room. The teller leaves the room.

                (“I shall go inform Director Ragnok that the Potter heir is here in your care Healer Bonerend.”) The Healer freezes for a second before nodding to the guard.

                The guard nods before stepping out of the room as a younger female goblin walks in. The guard races deep into Gringotts running through a stone city to a huge palace in the back of the city. As the guard reaches the palace he is blocked by two guards with halberds.

                (“State your purpose!”) The guard nods.

                (“The Potter heir has arrived and is injured!”) The palace guards pull their halberds back.

                (“Proceed.”) The guard races inside and the palace guards sigh in relief. (“Better him than us.”) The other palace guard nods in agreement.

                The guard races to the throne room where there are two goblins sitting on thrones at the end of the room. One is an older male with black hair tied in a pony tail and ornate scale mail. The other is a female goblin dressed in an exquisite green dress, and her black hair hangs down to her shoulders. The older goblin looks to the guard and scowls. The guard has dropped to his knee.

                (“Speak!”) The guard nods trembling.

                (“The Potter heir has arrived and is in the infirmary!”) The couple tense up at this news. The male turns to the female.

                (“Do you have the port key my love?”) The female goblin nods.

                (“Yes I have it husband.”) The male turns to the guard.

                (“You will lead us to the Potter heir immediately.”) The guard nods hurriedly.

                (As you command Director Ragnok.)  The guard leads Ragnok and his wife down to the room where Harry is. As they approach a young female goblin runs out. She bows to the director who nods back. She then runs off, and the group goes into the room. Ragnok looks to Healer Bonerend.

                (“Healer Bonerend. What can you tell us?”) The healer nods to the director as she surrounds Harry with rune covered stones.

                (“The Potter heir is suffering from possession by a malicious spirit. The boy’s list of injuries would impress even our most battle hardened warriors. There isn’t a single bone in the boy’s body that hasn’t been broken or fractured at one time or another. His magical core has begun to fracture and will so explode if the excess magic cannot be safely purged.”) Ragnok and his wife pale as this news.

                (“The apprentice that left as you arrived was dispatched to summon Madam Bones as head of the D.L.M.E. as well as a senior female healer from St. Mungo’s.”) Ragnok looks to Healer Bonerend.

                (“The humans don’t take the opinions of their females seriously like we do. Would not a male healer be a better choice?”) Healer Bonerend shakes her head with a disgusted look on her face. The director’s wife gains a green tint.

                (“Lahalsa was he?”) Bonerend nods with a sad look on her face.

                (At least a few times.”) The Director’s wife growls in response. Ragnok looks between the two in confusion.

                (What is wrong my love?”) The Director’s wife looks at her husband.

                (“He was raped by men several times.”) Ragnok turns red in rage.

                (“He is only a child!”) His wife and Bonerend nod in agreement. Bonerend places a stone near Harry’s head, and a bubble of light pops up, and surrounds Harry. He stops moving, as does his magical aura.

                (“You mentioned a foreign soul, and a fractured core.”) Healer Bonerend nods in confirmation.

                (“There is a second soul inside of the child. The source appears to be the scar on his forehead. As for his magical core it is over filled with magic as a result of an infant binding on it that as good as I can figure was placed there sometime around six months of age. That would put it at close to seven years total.”) Ragnok’s wife pales more at this news

                (“Bindings are not meant for more than half a year at a time! How big has it gotten?”) Bonerend nods at her statement and shakes her head at the question.

                (“His core is swollen to fifteen times the normal size of an adult wizard. The stress on it has begun to create cracks in the core.”) The Director looks to Bonerend.

                (“What needs to be done to save the boy?”) Bonerend sighs.

                (“His magical core needs to be drained of at least eighty percent of its current level. We are talking twelve fully adult wizards worth of magic.”) Ragnok strokes his beard.

                (“What would happen if the binding is removed as is?”) Bonerend’s eyes get wide and she shakes her head.

                (“The boy and everything within half a mile would be vaporized.”) Ragnok nods his head. He then goes to the door and opens it. The guard that brought him there is standing out in the hallway.

                (“Find Master Veinheart. Tell him I need a ring that will require over a half dozen wizards to charge the runes on it.”) The guard bows and races into the depths of the city where the sound of metal on metal fills the air.

Meanwhile outside of the bank a group of humans have gathered near the stairs of the bank. One of the ones near the front steps forward. He is dressed in a gray robe and has a badge fastened to his chest.

                “I have been told that Harry Potter was taken into Gringotts by one of your guards.” The goblins guarding the door ignore the man. The man becomes frustrated at being ignored. “By the order of Cornelius Fudge you will bring Harry Potter to us or take us to him!” The goblin guard on the right side of the door growls in response.

                “Gringotts is the sovereign territory of the goblins. Your minister has no authority here.” The man reaches into his robes as a female voice pierces the air with authority.

                “Aurors stand down!” A woman moves forward and the crowd parts to allow her access. The woman is dressed in a black robe of the same style as the man’s.

                 Her robe is black in color however, and features a crest next to her badge. She has short grey hair and a monocle in her right eye. She walks up to the male with the badge on his robe, and places her hand on his shoulder. “Keep that wand put away auror.” The man looks to the woman in confusion.

                “Madam Bones? Minister Fudge has ordered us to retrieve Harry Potter from the goblins by any means necessary.” The woman nods with a smile.

                “New to the job?” The man nods in confirmation.

                “Yes Ma’am just started last week.” Madam Bones nods in understanding.

                “All orders issued by the minister or any other member of the ministry must be counter signed by myself prior to execution.” The man nods.

                “Understood Director.” Madam Bones nods with a smile.

                “I am issuing orders to all on site aurors. They are to maintain a perimeter and make sure no one approaches the bank till such time as the issue has been resolved.” The auror nods and stands straighter.

                “I am personally handling this issue and am heading inside with Healer Fraiser here.” Madam Bones motions behind her to a middle aged woman with slightly pale skin and dirty blonde hair. She is wearing a robe of light blue with a patch on her shoulders and chest. The auror nods in understanding.

                “Yes ma’am. I understand and will hold perimeter till you issue all clear.” Madam Bones nods, and she heads toward the door with the healer in tow. When they reach the door the guards move their weapons out of the way.

                “Madam Bones the Director thanks you for your quick arrival. A teller behind the door will be your escort to the Director.” Madam Bones nods to the guards.

                “I thank Gringotts for its trust in me, and hope to be of help to the Goblin nation.” The guard nods, and the doors open. Madam Bones walks inside with the healer quickly following. Once the doorsare shut a goblin teller steps forward.

                “Madam Bones please follow me to the Director.” Madam Bones nods and they make their way into Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2: Damage Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I like to thank everyone who has read our story and I hope you like this new chapter. 
> 
> Notes: Normal Speech “Hello”  
> Thought (Hello)  
> Parseltongue Hello  
> Other Language (“Hello”)

                When the group reaches the door to the room the teller knocks on the door.

               (“Enter!”) Ragnok’s voice bellows from the other side of the door. The teller opens the door and leads the women in. Inside they see a team of goblins carving circles and symbols into the stone floor. Ragnok and his wife turn to the newcomers and look relieved.

               “I thank you for coming on such short notice Madam Bones.” Ragnok says and Amelia nods.

“This is Healer Fraiser.” Amelia says as she motions to the healer. Bonerend approaches them.

               “Copies of the boy’s scans.” Bonerend snaps as she passes the copy to them.

Amelia and Fraiser accept a copy each. As they look at the reports their faces take on red from anger that moves into the greens of disgust.

Healer Fraiser looks to Bonerend. “Are you okay if I do a scan on the boy to verify?”

Bonerend nods showing no sign of being offended. “That was part of the plan Madam Bones and Healer Fraiser.”

Both women look surprised and Bonerend looks to Ragnok.

               “Madam Bones, Healer Fraiser we realize that a report from one of our healers would be ignored or written off.” Ragnok explains and both nod in agreement.

“However a report from one of your people would not be. With the list of injuries we need this report to stick.” Ragnok says with anger and Amelia nods in agreement.

               “Yes the people responsible must be arrested and punished.” Amelia says with resolve and Ragnok nods in agreement.

               “First Healer Fraiser needs to do her scans while we discuss what needs to happen to save the boy.” Ragnok says and Amelia nods in agreement as Fraiser walks over to Harry.

               “How can I help Director Ragnok?” Amelia asks Ragnok who nods in gratitude.

               “There has been an incident with the Potter heir. He has been abused and the goblin nation requests your involvement now to smooth the transition to your side”  Ragnok states and Amelia shakes her head.

               “How bad is he Director?” Amelia asks and Ragnok growls.

               “With this list of injuries we should have no problem taking them down.” Ragnok responds.

               “There are other charges we may be able to add, but there are things we need to do first.” Amelia says as she looks to Ragnok.

               “While Bagnold sealed the will the abuse of the heir allows us to unseal it under emergency conditions. The will listed five individuals that were to gain custody of Harry should something happen to them. The first is Sirius Black. That is followed by Alice Longbottom. You are the next Madam Bones.”

               “You wish me to take custody of Harry?” Amelia asks in shock and Ragnok nods in confirmation.

               “Once you have taken guardianship of Harry you will sign off on the Ascension Ritual.” Ragnok says.

                Amelia looks to Ragnok in surprise. “That ritual has not been used for generations.” Ragnok nods in understanding.

               “Yes however we need Harry to claim his lordships in order to move him to Potter Manor. Once there we will use this ring.” Ragnok says as he pulls out an ornate ring.

                “As well as the Potter Manor ward stone to funnel Harry’s excess magic in a way that won’t destroy everything in a half kilometer.” Amelia goes pale at that radius.

               “How much magic are we talking about?” Amelia asks shaking slightly.

                Ragnok shakes his head. “Enough magic to kill a dozen fully adult wizards.”

                Amelia asks and looks to Ragnok in alarm. “Will draining that much put Harry in danger?”

                 Ragnok shakes his head. “No his core at full capacity holds more than a couple dozen adult wizards worth of magic. We would only be bringing him down to half capacity.”

                 Amelia stares at Harry in shock. “How is that possible?” Ragnok looks to Bonerend.

               “The infant binding caused his core to continuously expand to accommodate the increased amounts of magic in it. Over half of his body is core.” Bonerend explains.

               “Half? How does he still look normal?” Amelia asks in shock and Bonerend points to the report.

               “The invader is assisting.” Bonerend answers and Amelia nods in decision.

               “I’m in Ragnok.” Amelia says with resolve and Ragnok smiles as the teller produces a stack of papers that he gives to Amelia.

               The papers just given’ to you are the guardianship papers and the permissions for the Rite of Ascension.” Amelia nods as she is handed a quill. At that moment one of the goblins stands up.

               (“Director it is ready.”) The goblin says and Ragnok nods before the goblins leave the room. He pulls out a piece of blank parchment and a silver knife.

               (“Lower the stasis.”) Ragnok orders and the healer removes the stone near Harry’s head

              The field goes away. Harry’s magic flares all over the place immediately following the removal of the stasis. Ragnok pricks Harry’s finger with the knife, and collects three drops of blood on the parchment. The wound seals shut as the last drop hits the parchment. The parchment fills up with goblin text. As soon as Amelia finishes signing the last page the entire stack vanishes in a burst of light.

               “It’s done Ragnok.” Amelia says and Ragnok nods with a smile and motions for Amelia to approach.

               “Stand on the edge of the rune circle.” Ragnok instructs and Amelia does as told. “Now!” Amelia nods to Ragnok.

               “I, Amelia Susan Bones legal magical guardian of Harry James Potter give my consent for the Ritual of Ascendance to be preformed bestowing Harry James Potter with all lordships he is entitled to. Let magic acknowledge his claim.” The circle bursts with light.

               “I, Ragnok Steelbone director of Gringotts confirm Harry Potter worthy by blood and deed to the lordships of Potter, Perevelle, Gryffindor, and Slytherin!” The light from the circle increases in intensity before a screech fills the air.

               “No! I am Lord Slytherin!” Six streaks of a black cloud like substance pass through the walls of the chamber and fly into Harry’s body.

Amelia goes pale at the voice. “That voice sounds like Tom Riddle!” Harry’s back arches and he cries out in pain. Ragnok goes pale at what happened.

               “We must get him to Potter Manor now!” Ragnok shouts in concern.

               (“We need to get that binding off now.”) Healer Bonerend shouts.

               “Everyone hold onto me!” Ragnok’s wife shouts and everyone places a hand on her shoulders and arms.

               Once everyone is touching she shouts out. “There is no place like home!”

                A ring on her pinky finger glows before the group vanishes in a burst of light. When the light fades the group finds themselves in the entryway of a huge home. The home is done in a modernized Victoria era. A few seconds later a small creature with a large head, huge eyes, and long ears appears in the entryway. The creature is wearing a tux with a crest on the left breast.

               “Director Ragnok, Madam Directors. I never expected to see that port key used let alone for others to join you.”  The Creature says and the Director’s wife motions to Harry.

               “I was finally able to find Harry. He has taken up his lordships but he is gravely ill. We must take him to the ward’s keystone immediately.” The creature looks to Harry and frowns before he snaps his fingers.

The group which also includes the creature disappears to reappear in a small stone room mostly occupied by a large obelisk covered in runes. The group move Harry over to the stone, and Ragnok pulls out the ring. Ragnok looks to everyone.

“Madam Bones help draw Harry’s magic into the ward stone. Bonerend help Harry with his uninvited guest. I will handle channeling his magic into the ring. Healer Fraiser on my mark you will remove the binding and monitor Harry’s condition.” Ragnok barks out and everyone nods understanding their instructions.

“Now!” Fraiser waves her wand over Harry and his magical aura flares out like a star. Amelia places Harry’s hand on the ward stone and channels his magic into it. Ragnok leads Harry’s magic into the ring, and Bonerend holds a rune covered stone to Harry’s head.

\-------------------------- Inside Harry’s mind a few seconds prior to the binding being removed -------------------

 

               Tom and Harry stand on opposite ends of the room they met in. Tom wears a manic smile with Harry frowns at him.

               “All your struggles are for naught you stupid boy.” Tom brags as he spreads his arms. “I will absorb your soul and rule the world using your body as its god!”

                Tom reaches out to grab Harry just as the binding is removed and Harry can feel his magic rush through himself. Harry reaches out and grabs Tom.

               “Not if I absorb you first!” Harry shouts as he grabs Tom’s arms and plunges it into his chest. Tom tries to pull his arm back but finds himself being pulled in as a bright glow covers Harry and then the room.

               “This can’t be happening. I am immortal!” Tom screams as he is pulled into Harry’s body. As soon as Tom is fully absorbed by Harry the room vanishes. Bonerend looks up from Harry in surprise.

               “The invading spirit is gone!” Bonerend shouts causing Fraiser and the others to look up without stopping their parts.

               “Was it expelled?” Amelia asks and Bonerend shakes her head.

               “No Harry has absorbed the invading soul!” Bonerend reveals and everyone looks at Harry in a mixture of shock and concern.

               “Will he be alright Healer?” Amelia asks and Bonerend shrugs her shoulders.

               “We won’t know till he awakens. Even if he doesn’t suffer any damage from the absorption he will still need at least a few weeks with a mind healer.” Bonerend answers honestly and Amelia nods in agreement.

               “He’ll get as much time as he needs to repair what damage was done to him.” Amelia states. It takes a good twenty minutes before Harry’s aura fades away into the ring and the stone.

                Amelia and Ragnok separate Harry from the stone and ring respectively. Ragnok examines the ring as the healers pour over Harry.

               “His core is stabilizing. We’ll need to spend some time coaxing his magic to seal the cracks.” Fraiser states while Bonerend frowns as she examines Harry. Ragnok looks to Bonerend in concern.

               Harry’s actual body is skeletal in thinness. His skin is so pale that it is practically translucent, and his hair is colorless and lanky.

Harry’s veins have a blue tint to them making them barely visible under his skin. Every human in the room becomes sick, and the goblins get close. Ragnok kneels down and runs his hand through his hair.

               (“The ones responsible for this will pay!”) Ragnok says as a tear makes its way down his face. Healer Fraiser looks to the others.

               “Lord Potter is safe to move. He will need a few days of total unconsciousness. He will also require an extremely complex potion regime to begin to repair the extensive damage he has suffered.” Fraiser says and the creature nods at the information.

               “I shall move Lord Potter to the master bedroom.” The creature snaps his fingers and he vanishes along with Harry. Amelia looks to the group shortly afterward.

               Let us make our way to the entryway.” Amelia says and everyone nods to Amelia.

The group leaves the room making their way upstairs and into a large room with several doors, a grand staircase, and a crystal chandelier. Standing at the base of the stairs is the creature.

               “I have made Lord Potter comfortable.” The creature states and Amelia nods.

               “Thank you Charles.” Amelia responds and the creature nods. Fraiser looks to Amelia.

               “Madam Bones I must go back to Saint Mungos and retrieve the potions Lord Potter requires.” Fraiser states and Amelia nods but Charles shakes his head.

               “I am afraid you will not be able to return once you leave.” Charles says and everyone looks to Charles in confusion.

               “Charles?” Amelia asks.

Charles steps forward before snapping his fingers and a quill and parchment appear on a small table nearby.

               “With Lord Potter in this condition the wards have gone into Lock down. Lord Potter will need to reset them once he awakens. If you will provide a list of the potions and dosing I will come and pick them up once they are ready.” Healer Fraiser fills out the parchment.

               “I will need about an hour to gather the necessary potions meet me in my office then.” Fraiser states and Charles nods.

               “I understand.” Charles says.

               “I will be calling an emergency session of the Wizengamot in one week’s time. Lord Potter will need to be present.” Amelia states.

               “I will make sure he is there if he is able. His health is of the highest priority.” Fraiser states with steel in her voice and everyone nods before they leave the manor.

               (My head feels heavy. This mattress feels way too soft to be my cupboard under the stairs.) Harry thinks.

               Harry opens his eyes to see the underside of the top of a four poster bed. Harry’s eyes go wide as the events of before flash in front of his eyes. He sits up and grabs his head. Harry is in a bedroom decorated in reds and gold. Harry is sitting on a king sized bed. Pictures of various people speckle the wall.

               “Where am I?” Harry asks as he looks around.

               “You are in the master bedroom of Potter Manor my lord.” A voice says and Harry’s head whips around in search of the voice’s source.

               “Down here my lord.” The voice speaks again and Harry looks down besides the bed and sees Charles standing there.

               “I don’t mean to be rude but what exactly are you and what is your name?” Harry asks and Charles shakes his head with a smile.

               “Not at all Master Potter I am a house elf, Charles the head house elf of this manor to be precise.” Charles answers and Harry puts his hand up to his face noticing the lack of glasses.

               “I can see without my glasses!” Harry exclaims and Charles nods with a smile.

               “Yes Lord Potter. Your vision was repaired after your arrival last night.” Charles explains and Harry looks to Charles.

               “Why do you call me Lord Potter?” Harry asks and Charles motions to Harry’s right hand.

               “You are the head of the Potter family and as such you are lord of this manor, and all other Potter properties.” Harry looks to his right hand and spots the large ring adorning his right pinky finger.

               Harry looks at the ring and notices a crest on it. The crest is a shield divided into four parts. The top left contains a griffon, the top right contains a buck, the bottom right is a vase, and the bottom right is a lion. Five words are on a banner that wraps around the bottom. On both sides of the crest are bucks.

               Then the crest shifts to a silver and green emblem with a snake on it. It shifts again to one that is gold and red featuring a lion on it. Another shift shows a shield with two swords crossed behind it. Under the shield are two words in Latin, and a tiny shield sits on top the main. Harry slides to the edge of the bed, and shows Charles the ring.

               “What do all these symbols mean?” Harry asks and Charles smiles as he looks at the ring as it begins to flip through the crests again.

               “The first is your family’s crest the Potter’s. The second is the crest of House Slytherin one of four that founded Hogwarts. The next is for the House of Gryffindor another founder of Hogwarts. The last one is the House of Perevelle.” Charles explains and Harry looks to Charles in confusion.

               “Does that mean I am lord of all those houses?” Harry asks and Charles nods in confirmation.

               “Yes Lord Potter.” Charles answers and Harry looks to Charles.

               “How did I get here Charles?” Harry asks and Charles loses his smile.

               “You were brought here by emergency portkey by Director Ragnok, Madam Bones, and a few others. They used a ring and the Ward stone to remove the excess magic that had built up in your core.” Charles explains and Harry grabs his chest.

               “That was why I was in so much pain.” Harry says.

               “Yes. I have been told the intruder has also been dealt with.” Charles says right before Harry pales and vomits all over the blankets. Charles vanishes the vomit with a snap of his fingers.

               “He killed them!” Harry gasps out and Charles looks at Harry in concern.

               “My lord?” Charles asks and Harry looks to Charles.

               “The intruder Tom. He took control of my body and used it to kill the Dursleys.” Harry explains and Charles nods before motioning to a rack of vials on the nightstand.

               “You are in no way responsible for the actions of that thing. These potions will are to help heal your body from its injuries both old and new.” Charles states and Harry scoots over to the edge of the bed to look at the vials.

               “When do I take them?” Harry enquires and Charles waves his hand.

               “You take them all now. Then you will begin a regiment with the potions spaced out with three doses of each a day for a least the next week.” Charles explains and Harry nods.

Harry drinks each potion one after the other. After he finishes Charles pops a glass of water onto the nightstand and Harry takes a drink.

               “Thank you Charles.” Harry says and Charles nods. “Where are the people that brought me here?” Charles nods in understanding.

               “With you being asleep and injured the house wards were put into lockdown till such time you were able to update the ward book and take formal control.” Charles says and Harry looks to Charles in confusion.

               “Ward book?” Harry asks in confusion and Charles nods.

               “It is known as the Book of Passage, and every warded building has one. It tells the wards who may or may not enter.” Charles explains and Harry nods in understanding.

               “Where is the Book of Passage?” Harry asks and Charles smiles in response to the question.

               “It is kept in your Master study. However I believe you are in need of a shower and a large meal.” Charles says and as if agreeing Harry’s stomach rumbles.  
               “I like both those ideas very much.” Harry says and Charles nods before pointing to a door on the side of the room.

               “That door leads to your on suite. While you shower I will have the cook prepare you some food.” Charles says and Harry nods as he climbs out of bed.

               “Thank you Charles.” Harry says as he tries to stand and falls to his knees. Charles rushes over to him.

               “Are you okay my lord?” Charles asks with worry on his face. Harry nods as he stands up.

               “Yes my legs went weak on me for a moment I am okay now.” Harry says before he goes into the bathroom as Charles pops down to the kitchen.

                Harry takes his time enjoying the warmth of the shower as it washes away the grime of the last few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read and let us know what you think.


	3. It All Comes to A Head

**CHAPTER THREE: IT ALL COMES TO A HEAD**

 

                      Thank you for joining us for another chapter of this story. I am glad you are still reading this story and hope you are enjoying it. As per the usual I do not own Harry Potter or any other properties used in this story. I am just playing in their universes. I hope you enjoy the chapter

Notes:                      Normal Speech                 “Hello”

                                Thought                               (Hello)

                                Parseltongue                     _Hello_

                Other Language                (“Hello”)

                When Harry steps out of the shower he finds an outfit and a towel waiting for him. Harry dries off and puts on a deep red pair of pajama pants, and a short sleeved t-shirt. When Harry steps back into the bedroom he finds Charles standing at a desk with a plate of food sitting on it. Harry walks over to the desk and as the smell of food hits his nose his stomach growls hard.

                “The food smells great Charles. Please thank the cooks for me.” Harry says and Charles nods with a large smile.

                “Of course my lord.” Charles responds. Before digging in Harry looks to Charles.

                “Can you tell me about the history of the Potter family?” Harry asks and Charles nods with a wide warm smile.

                “I would be honored to. The Potter Family is an ancient and noble family and one of the Sacred Nine.”  Charles informs Harry who swallows his bite and looks to Charles in confusion.

                “The Sacred Nine?” Harry asks in confusion and Charles nods.

                “The Sacred Nine are nine families responsible for the founding of Magical Britain. They are Potter, Black, Greengrass, Bones, Longbottom, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”  Charles explains and Harry looks to his ring as Charles names the nine.

                “So I am lord of three of the Sacred Nine.” Harry asks and Charles nods.

                “Correct. No one has ever held so much of the nine under their control as lord before.”  Charles explains and Harry nods.

                “The nine have an alliance that maintains peace and the balance of power in Magical Britain. Sadly you are the last of four of the nine. Ravenclaw is considered extinct. The Black family is down to a small handful. The Bones and Longbottom are in similar positions.” Charles says and Harry frowns.

                “How did that happen?” Harry asks and Charles shakes his head.

                “That is a lesson for another day my lord. However we will also need to cover the founder’s lines under your control.” Charles states and Harry’s frown switches again to confusion.

                “The Founder’s lines?” Harry enquires and Charles nods in confirmation.

                “The last four of the nine I named founded a school for magic here in Britain called Hogwarts. As you are heir to two of the four and the last two are considered dormant the school and all surrounding land including Hogsmead would fall under your control.” Charles explains and Harry nods.

                 By this point Harry has finished eating and yawns. Charles smiles at Harry. “However we have talked enough and you are in need of your rest.”

                “Can we talk some more later?” Harry asks and Charles nods.

                “Of course Lord Potter sleep well my lord.” Charles says and Harry nods as he lies down after taking another dose of potions.

Harry passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow. Charles uses his elf magic to cover Harry with the blankets. Charles walks into the hall and sighs.

                “Mipsy.” Charles calls out and a female elf pops in wearing a maid’s outfit.

                “You called Charles?” Mipsy asks and Charles nods in confirmation.

                “I must leave to handle some house business. Keep an eye on our young lord.” Charles orders and Mipsy curtsies in response.

                “Understood Charles.” Mipsy responds.

                Charles nods before popping out. Charles appears in a medium sized office lined with filing cabinets and a large desk. Sitting behind that desk is Amelia Bones. At the sound of the pop Amelia stands up and spots Charles. Amelia pulls out her wand and casts a series of privacy spells before nodding to Charles.

                “The room is secured Charles.” Amelia states and Charles nods in response.

                “Harry woke up today. He has had two doses of his potions before returning to bed.” Charles informs and Amelia nods.

                “His condition?” Amelia inquires and Charles frowns.

                “His sight is okay, and he has some weakness in his limbs. He remembers what happened while under possession.”  Charles says and Amelia’s eyes tear slightly at the news.

                “He should not have to bear that burden.” Amelia states and Charles nods.

                “He told me the name of the monsters that hurt him.” Charles says and Amelia nods with a smirk.

                “Yes I know the Dursleys.” Amelia says and Charles snarls at their name.

                “How did they die?” Charles requests and Amelia pales a little.

                “They were shredded into pieces to small to reassemble. Thankfully it was able to be passed as a muggle crime.” Amelia informs him and Charles nods in satisfaction.

                “I trust Lord Potter will face no punishment for their deaths?” Charles asks and Amelia shakes her head.

                “No however he will need to undergo treatment with a mind healer to deal with the entire trauma he has gone through.” Amelia tells Charles who nods in agreement.

                “You will need to bring them but we will be ready. Also Harry is asking questions about his appearance.” Charles says and Amelia nods in understanding.

                “Once the wards have been set right I will bring Healer Baker to help explain his current condition.” Amelia informs Charles who nods in satisfaction.

                “Two o’clock for tea Madam Bones?” Charles offers and Amelia nods with a smile.

                “Yes two will be perfect.” Amelia confirms.

Charles nods before popping away. Amelia rubs her temples before dropping the wards. Amelia then walks over to her door, opens it and sticks her head out. “Get me Shacklebolt!”

                When Harry opens his eyes he sees Charles standing next to his bed.

                “It’s time to awaken Lord Potter.” Charles says.

                Harry sits up and sighs. “What time is it?”

                Charles waves his hand and the curtains gently open letting in sunlight. “It is ten in the morning my lord.”

                Harry looks to Charles. “Is there a way you can just call me Harry?” Charles shakes his head and Harry sighs.

                “I tried. So what is the plan for today?” Harry asks before taking a dose of his potions before drinking a glass of water.

                “The first order of business is to set the ward book to right. Madam Bones will be arriving at two in the afternoon for tea. She will be here in her official capacity as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or D.L.M.E for short.” Charles says and Harry looks to Charles in concern.

                “Is she coming because of the Dursleys?” Harry asks in concern Charles nods.

                “You are not being charged with their deaths. She wishes to investigate the identity of the man that possessed you. Healer Baker will be joining her to answer any questions you have while she gives you another scan to see how you are healing.”  Charles answers and Harry frowns.

                “Will it hurt?” Harry asks in concern and Charles shakes his head with a small smile.

                “No my lord anyone attempting to harm you here would be severely hurt by the wards.” Charles says and Harry nods the frown gone.

                “In that case I should grab a shower. Can I get something a little heavier than the last meal for breakfast?” Harry asks and Charles nods with a smile.

                “Yes my lord. Just call for me when you have finished your shower. I shall leave an outfit on the bed for you when you are done.” Harry nods and Charles pops out.

                 Harry gets cleaned up and gets dressed. Once he is ready he calls out. “Charles.” Charles pops into the room and examines the outfit he laid out for Harry. It is a semi loose red t-shirt and matching slacks.

                “Ready Lord Potter?” Charles asks and Harry nods as Charles examines his hair.

                 While not as lank as it was on Harry’s arrival it is still in rough shape. “Lord Potter perhaps we should do something about your hair?” Harry runs his right hand through his gangly white hair.

                “Sure what did you have in mind?” Harry asks and Charles shakes his head.

                “Ritze is the elf in charge of fashion and style.” Charles explains as a small female elf pops into the room. She is wearing a bright green dress and she bows to Harry.

                “You called Charles?” Ritze asks and Charles nods in response.

                “Lord Potter’s hair is in need of your skilled touch.” Charles explains and Ritze looks to Harry before snapping her fingers.

                 A set of stairs that reaches Harry’s neck appears next to him. Ritze walks up the stairs as Harry puts his back to them. Ritze delicately examines a few strands before setting them down and sighing.

                “His hair is severely damaged. Once the wards are set right I will go to Madam Pumpernickel’s to get some special shampoo to help.” Ritze informs the males.

                “Until then?” Charles asks and Ritze sighs again.

                “A hat would be the best advice I can offer. Any attempt to style it would destroy it. With gel it would look greasy.” Ritze offers and Charles sighs.

                Charles nods. “Very well. Thankfully it is winter so hats are necessary.” Ritze nods in agreement before popping out. Charles looks to Harry.

                “I will be right back Lord Potter.” Harry nods and Charles pops out. A few seconds later Harry grabs his head.

                (I wanna have fun.) Is the last thing Harry hears before passing out. When Charles pops back into the bedroom he finds Harry lying on the bed with a ginger kitten on his chest purring under Harry’s gentle caresses.

                “Lord Potter?” Charles calls out and Harry looks to Charles sighing.

                “Charlie, please call me Harry. I don’t like this lord stuff.” Harry says in a voice that is a couple of octaves higher than normal.

                “Are you okay milord? You are acting differently then you were earlier.” Charles asks and Harry nods with a large childish smile.

                “Yeah I got bored and wanted some company. Then I found this kitten lying on my bed meowing.” Harry explains and Charles nods in understanding.

                “Your magic must have turned one of your pillows into the kitten.” Charles explains and Harry smiles

                 Charles holds up his hand. “However it is not permanent and doing so can hurt you as you are still recovering.”

                 Harry frowns. “That sucks.” Charles nods in agreement.

                “By the way Lord Potter breakfast is ready.” Charles says and Harry smiles as he looks back to the kitten.

                 Charles snaps his fingers and the kitten returns to being a pillow. Harry’s head snaps around to face Charles.

                “Why did you do that!?” Harry growls out as his veins begin to glow.

                “We have no food for it. It would have gone hungry until the magic returned it to a pillow.”  Charles explains and Harry grabs his stomach and then one of his hands goes to his head. After a few seconds Harry looks to Charles.

                “Charles did something happen?”  Harry inquires and Charles looks carefully at Harry.

                “I think it best that I fill you in over breakfast. The potions you are on increase your hunger to give your body what it needs to heal.” Charles answers.

                 Harry nods and the two leave the bedroom. The Hallway is decorated similar to the bedroom, and contains several doors of similar design to the one for his bedroom. Charles points to the door to the left of his room.

                “That door leads to your study and the one on the right of the bedroom is for the lady of the manor.” Charles motions to the door across from them.

                “That door is a bathroom for children too young to have their own yet.” Harry nods in understanding.

                “The doors on both sides lead to bedrooms for children under the age of six.” Harry looks to Charles in confusion.

                “How are these rooms different from normal bedrooms?”  Harry asks and Charles smiles.

                “These rooms have cushioning charms built into the furniture and walls. They are not wired for power and do not have an attached bathroom. They are also warded to help contain accidental magic.” Harry nods again.

                “That makes sense.” Harry says and Charles nods.

                “Yes it would not do well to have a bout of accidental magic disrupt brewing, crafting, or enchanting.” Charles says and Harry nods as his stomach growls again.

                “About that breakfast?” Harry asks and Charles nods.

                “In your office Lord Potter.” Charles informs.

                Harry goes to the office door and opens it. The office is decorated in dark shades of brown and gold. Several cases of books line the walls save for a fire place and the outside wall of the house made of large panes of glass. Attached above the mantle is the Potter coat of arms cast in metal. Sitting in the middle facing the windows is a large desk stained dark brown. Harry walks over to the desk as he examines the room.

                “I like it.” Harry says and Charles smiles as he looks around and nods.

                “I am glad to know that. The ward book is stored behind the coat of arms over the mantle. Underneath you will find a depression that you must stick your head of house ring into.” Charles explains.

                Harry walks over to the mantle and pushes the ring into the depression. The crest splits down the middle to reveal a compartment holding a large, leather bound book. As Harry goes to stick his hand in he stops and twitches. Charles looks at Harry in concern.

                “Is everything ok Lord Potter?” Charles asks and Harry nods as he looks at the mantle.

                “I feel a pull on magic coming under the crest.” Harry answers and Charles nods in understanding.

                “The wands of the previous heads of the Potter family are stored there in case someone is born who is able to take one up, and in honor.” Charles explains.

                Harry pulls out the book and walks over to the desk. He sets the book down and looks it over. The book shows sign of age and has the name Pottermore emblazoned on the cover.

                “It’s beautiful.” Harry gasps out and Charles nods.

                “The ward book controls who can and cannot enter the wards without gaining permission first. It also contains sections for denial of permission and even a section for lethal force against certain people who try to enter.” Charles explains.

                 Harry nods as he opens the book. The pages are full of names of various people. The first name on the list is James Potter. Following are Fleamont Potter, and Euphemia Potter. Next are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. There are also other names. Some are crossed out and some that are not.

                “My father’s name is James?”  Harry asks.

                 Charles looks at Harry in confusion. “Lord James Potter. You didn’t know his name?” Harry shakes his head.

                “I know that my father was the previous head so I assumed that this is his name.” Harry answers. “My mother’s name was Lily?”

                “I take it this is the first time with her name as well?” Charles asks and Harry sadly nods.

                “Lily was so kind and loving. She always looked out for us. She even asked to be present during special events such as births and weddings. She treated us like family.” Charles says.

                 Harry’s complexion takes on a green shade at Charles’s last sentence. Charles shakes his head with a frown.

                “No Lord Potter. What you experienced with the Dursleys was not even close to family.” Harry calms down at Charles’s words.

                “Now Lord Potter I need you to cross out your name, and write it again with lord in front of it.” Charles says.

                 Harry crosses out his name and writes it in as Lord Harry James Potter. Charles smiles as he finishes.

                “Next?” Harry asks as he looks to Charles.

                “Close the book, and place your palm on the cover in the center.” Charles continues.

                 Harry closes the book and rests his hand in the center of the cover. A blue glow envelopes the book before growing to cover Harry’s hand as well. Once the glow fades Charles nods to the book.

                “Go ahead and open the book milord.”

                 Harry nods and opens the book that contains a list of only five names: His, Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettegrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

                “Why are these three names still here?” Harry asks and Charles puts a hand over his heart.

                “They are the only authorized people that are still amongst the living. The rest have passed on or were killed.” Harry frowns at this news.

                “Sirius Black is your god-father and is bound by a powerful oath that makes it impossible for him to intentionally harm you or allow you to be harmed.” Charles explains.

                “Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were your father’s best friends along with Sirius. Albus Dumbledore is head of Hogwarts and leader of the light.” Charles says.

                “Where is Sirius?” Harry asks and Charles shakes his head.

                “I am afraid I do not have the answer to your question. I believe Madam Bones may be able to help you with his location.” Charles answers and Harry nods.

                “A question I intend to answer. He could have spared me everything I went through.” Harry states and Charles nods in agreement.

                “Now we need to add Madam Bones to the book.” Charles says and Harry looks to Charles.

                “What do I write?” Harry asks and Charles smiles at the question.

                “Madam Amelia Bones.” Charles spells it out as Harry writes it in.

                “Done.” Harry says and Charles snaps his fingers causing a tray of food to appear on the desk.

                Return the book to its hiding place and eat up.” Charles says.

                Harry nods, and returns the book to its home before closing the compartment. Harry returns to the desk and prepares to eat.

                “Can you tell me a little about my parents?” Harry asks and Charles nods.

                “Your father was a clever man. In his younger days he had quite the wild streak. He loved playing pranks on people and his friends regularly joined in.  They often tested your mother’s patience and felt her temper when they went too far.” Harry nods smiling before grabbing his head.

                Charles goes to approach Harry when he looks at Charles.

                “What kind of pranks Charlie?” Charles stiffens slightly before relaxing.

                “Perhaps you would do better asking your parent’s portrait.” Charles answers and Harry’s eyes light up.

                “Portraits can talk?” Harry asks and Charles nods.

                “Those in offices and bedrooms are locked down and have to be activated. The rest of the house they are always active. I will take you to them as soon as you finish eating.” Charles says.

                 Harry nods before wolfing down the rest of his meal. As soon as he finishes he hops down from the chair. Charles leads Harry down a few flights of stairs and into a humongous library. The library has three floors filled to the brim with books. The décor of the room matches the rest of the mansion. Two large reading chairs sit near a large fireplace with a roaring fire in the hearth. Above the mantle is a large portrait of two people.

                The first is a male of early twenties with black messy hair and hazel eyes. He is dressed in dress robes of reds, and gold’s baring the Potter crest. The person next to him is a woman of similar age. She has fiery red hair and the same green eyes as Harry. She is dressed in a light blue dress. When the couple spots Harry the man looks confused and the woman looks horrified.

                “Charles! Who is that child?!” The man demands and the woman smacks his arm hard.

                “James! That is our son Harry!” The woman says and James becomes pale at that news.


	4. The Pain of the Heart

Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we are merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.

                Notes: Normal Speech                 “Hello”

                                Thought                      (Hello)

                                Parseltongue                _Hello_

                Other Language          (“Hello”)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“My god Lily it is!” James shouts as Lilly falls to her knees as she cries. James kneels down and holds her as he cries too. Harry walks up to the fireplace and looks up at the portrait.

  
“Are you my Mommy and Daddy?” Harry asks and James nods first, Lily managing a few seconds later.

  
“Yes Harry. Don’t you recognize us?” James asks and Harry shakes his head causing them to become confused.

  
“Surly Sirius showed you pictures of us?” James asks and Harry looks at them in confusion.

  
“Who is Sirius?” Harry asks and Lily pales at that question.

  
“Harry who have you been living with?” Lily asks in concern.

  
Harry’s eyes go wide and he grabs his head before falling to his right knee. After a couple of seconds Harry looks to Charles.

  
“Charles how long did it last this time?” Harry asks and Charles frowns in response.

  
“All of breakfast, the trip here, and several minutes after Lord Potter.” Charles answers and James looks to Charles.

  
“Lord?” James asks and Charles nods to the portrait.

  
“Yes. Lord Potter has taken up his position as head of house.” Charles says and both look to Harry in concern. Harry looks to Charles.

  
“How long until our guests arrive?” Harry inquires and Charles pulls out a small pocket watch to checks it.

  
“You still have some time milord.” Charles responds. Harry nods before turning to the painting.

  
“My apologies for ignoring you. My name is Lord Harry Potter. I take it based on your robes you were a previous head of the Potter family?” James and Lily look at Harry in confusion.

  
“You don’t remember our conversation up until now do you?” Harry shakes his head.

  
James and Lily look at each other in concern before turning back to Harry.

  
“We are your parents. I am James.” James says and the woman smiles.

  
“And I am your mother Lily.” Lily adds.

  
Harry looks at the expression on her face and smiles. Harry moves to one of the chairs and sits down.

  
“It is nice to finally see you Mom, Dad.” Harry says and both smile at him.

  
“Harry is something wrong with you?” James asks and Harry nods before looking to Charles.

  
“Charles, can you please bring me something to drink? I am going to remain here until the guests arrive.” Harry says and Charles nods, before vanishing with a pop. Harry turns to the portrait.

  
“My mind is broken. Partially from the eight years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, and the rest from a possession by a man by the name of Tom.” His parents look horrified and Lilly is a little green.

  
“Did you say the Dursleys Harry?” Lily asks and Harry nods in response.

  
“Yes your sister, her husband, and their son. “ Harry answers.

  
Lily turns to the side, and vomits as James tends to her. Harry watches with pain in his eyes.

  
“You truly loved each other, and me. I can see it in everything you say, do, and show. Thank you for caring about a poor excuse of a broken child.” Lily starts to bawl as James gets pissed.

  
“They are lucky we are not still alive or they would be at the end of my wand.” James hisses and Harry shakes his head.

  
“I am afraid not. During the possession I shredded the Dursleys into pieces so small an army couldn’t put them back together.” Harry states.

  
Lily gets sick again as even James turns a little green.

  
“I am sorry that you had to experience that.” James says.

  
Harry nods as a silver platter holding a goblet of ice water appears on a small wooden end table sitting next to his chair.

  
“As am I. The part you spoke to first is unaware of the pain and suffering this mind and body have suffered. He is the last of my innocence protected by being separated from the rest of my mind.” Harry informs his parents.

  
“You seem even smarter than your mother was at your age.” James states and Harry nods in agreement.

  
“Yes and I will explain the rest of that once the guests arrive so I do not have to tell it twice in the same day.” Harry states and his parents nod in understanding.

  
“That’s okay Harry. By the way do you know of Sirius?” Lily asks and Harry nods in confirmation.

  
“Yes his name is in the ward book, and Charles explained about the god-father oath. I have not seen him since arriving at the Durselys.” Harry says causing Lily and James to look at each other not saying a word.

  
“Harry please find out what happened to Sirius? He would have never abandoned you to those horrible people willingly and the oath would have forced him to die trying.” James pleads and Harry nods in understanding.

  
“Madam Bones of the D.L.M.E. is coming by at two for tea and my story. I will raise Sirius with her while she is here.” Harry says and his parents nod.

  
“Harry have you introduced yourselves to the Potter elves?” James asks and Harry looks to the portrait.

  
“I have met three of the elves since arriving. This is my first day out of bed.” Harry answers and Lily nods.

  
“You should greet them properly.” Lily states and Harry nods in agreement.

  
“You are right mom. Potter elves to me.” Harry calls out.

  
A second later a small troop of house elves pop into the room. Harry counts ten elves including the three he has already met. As Harry is counting he notices one of the females is pregnant and pretty far in the pregnancy. Seeing that Harry is focusing on her she tries to waddle over to him. Harry holds up his hand and crosses the distance before kneeling down to look at her at eye level.  
“You be calling us Master Harry?” The little elf asks and Harry nods.

  
“Yes. First off you are restricted to only extremely light duty and are ordered to not push yourself any more than is safe for you or the baby. Next one of the others is assigned to you until you deliver.” Harry states in a soft kind voice.

  
She nods with a blush as a house elf dressed in work clothes steps over to her. Harry spots the action and nods in approval. “As I am now Lord Potter I wanted to meet you all and see you are well.” All of the elves nod happily showing they are good.

  
“If you need anything I order you to let me know so I can make sure you are happy and the household runs smoothly. If I am unavailable seek Charles in my absence.” The elves nod. “I have two guests coming at two today.”

  
Charles calls out as soon as Harry finishes his sentence. “My apologies for interrupting Lord Potter but a third guest has been added to the list.”

  
Harry looks to Charles for clarification. “Madam Bones wanted a mind healer to look at you due to the possession and what acts Tom committed while in control of your body.” Harry nods in understanding.

  
“Thank you for the update Charles. As Charles has just said we are expecting three people at two. The meeting will be held here. Given the nature of the talks I would like tea to be served, but keep a bottle of something stronger to help them should they need it.” Charles nods in understanding and the elves smile. One of the female elves steps forward. Harry motions her over.

  
“Your name my dear?” Harry asks and the house elf looks nervous.

  
“I am Jessy Lord Potter.” Harry shakes his head.

  
“Master Harry please Jessy.” Jessy nods in understanding. “Now how can I help you?” Jessy shakes her head.

  
“I don’t need anything Master Harry. I just thought you would want to know that Madam Bones prefers coffee to tea.” Jessy states and Harry smiles at her.

  
“Thank you Jessy for the information. Can you make sure she has a pot of her favorite ready when she arrives?” Harry says and Jessy nods. Harry nods and all but Charles pop out.

  
“What was her name Charles?” Harry asks and Charles smiles at Harry’s concern.

  
“Her name is Ipsy my lord.” Charles says and Harry nods his head in gratitude.

  
“Make sure she and the rest of the elves have everything they need. I authorize you to act in my absence to care for my homes, and those precious to me including all the house elves.” Harry orders.

  
Charles nods as Harry’s parents smile with pride. Charles pops out as Harry returns to his seat.

  
“We are so proud of you Harry.” Lily states and Harry looks to his parents in confusion.

  
“Why?” Harry asks and Lily’s smile falls at Harry’s confusion.

  
“Because Harry many children that go through what you went through are not able to show affection or concern for others, and are incapable of trusting.” James states and Harry nods in understanding.

“I see. Thank you for both.” Harry says and James wraps his arms around Lilly.

  
“Have you handled the wards yet son?” James asks and Harry nods.

  
“Yes.” Harry answers and James looks to Lilly as Harry thinks for a moment before smiling. “Charles!” Charles pops into the room.

  
“Yes Lord Potter?” Charles asks.

  
“Please go ask Amelia Bones for the location of Sirius Black please.” Harry requests.

  
Charles nods and pops out. Harry looks up at the portrait as his parents smile. A few seconds’ later Charles pops back in.

  
“Charles where is the mutt?” Lily asks and everyone’s faces fall after seeing how unhappy Charles is.

  
“Sirius was arrested a couple of days after your deaths. He was sent to Azkaban for your deaths as well as thirteen muggles when he killed Peter Pettigrew.” Charles informs everyone and Harry stands up his face filled with rage.

  
“What?!” James and Lily look horrified and James shakes his head.

  
“Charles, how was Sirius blamed for our deaths?” James asks and Charles looks to the portrait.

  
“He is the one that led Voldemort to you.” Charles answers and Harry shakes his head.

  
“That is not possible.” Harry growls and Charles nods his head.

  
“You are correct Lord Potter. The oath would have claimed his life the second he tried.” Charles says and Lily growls.

  
“Besides Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper, Pettigrew was.” Lily states and Harry looks to his parents.

  
“Lord Potter I must resume my duties. I shall return when your guests arrive.” Charles states.

  
Harry nods before sitting down and Charles pops out. He appears once again in Madam Bone’s office. Amelia throws up the wards once again.

  
“Hello Charles. I am surprised to see you back so soon. Is something wrong?” Amelia asks and Charles nods.

  
“Harry has been speaking to his parent’s portrait for the last several minutes.” Charles says and Amelia goes white at the news.

  
“Also according to the portrait and my own knowledge it is impossible for Sirius to be guilty of the crimes he has been incarcerated for.” Amelia’s eyes go wide at the news.

  
“What information?” Amelia demands.

  
“Sirius Black has taken the god-father oath for Harry. Secondly Sirius was not the secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was.” Amelia puts her head in her hands.

  
“Thank you for the heads up Charles we shall come prepared.” Amelia states and Charles shakes his head.

  
“One more thing. Harry has developed at least one other personality that has appeared twice this morning.” Charles answering before popping out and Amelia drops the wards.

  
She then places her hand on a white orb on her desk. “Scrimgower.”

  
“Yes Ma’am.” A rough male voice comes back over the orb.

  
“I will be out of the office for the rest of the day on family business.” Amelia states.

  
“Understood Ma’am.” The voice answers.

  
Amelia removes her hand before going to the fireplace and throwing some powder into the flames turning them green.

  
“Healer Fraiser.” Amelia states and a few seconds later the flames take the shape of Fraiser’s head.

  
“Madam Bones?” Fraiser asks and Amelia nods.

  
“Can you come through Healer? I need to speak with you in private.” Amelia requests.

  
Healer Fraiser nods before her face disappears. A few seconds later the woman comes through as Amelia pulls out a crystal decanter filled with a light brown liquid, and two glasses. Healer Fraiser walks over and takes one as Amelia begins to fill them. Amelia downs it before sitting down.

  
“Madam Bones is there an issue?” Fraiser asks and Amelia nods.

  
“Yes there is. I have discovered that Harry is currently speaking to his parent’s portrait.” Fraiser nods. “Furthermore Harry has developed at least one other personality that has shown itself twice this morning.” Fraiser downs the drink before nodding again.

  
“I will make sure to warn the mind healer.” Fraiser states.

  
Amelia nods as she extracts three vials from her desk, and sets them into a pocket of her robe. Healer Fraiser sees this and becomes confused.

  
“Was that migraine relief potion?” Fraiser asks and Amelia nods.

  
“Lilly Potter was the sweetest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. However her temper is legendary and many who have been caught in it have needed this and more afterward.” Amelia states.

  
“You believe we are about to be caught in it?” Fraiser asks and Amelia nods with a sigh.

  
“Yes.” Amelia answers and Healer Fraiser nods in acceptance.

  
“Then I will make sure to pack extra supplies.” Fraiser states.

  
Amelia nods and Healer Fraiser leaves to prepare. Meanwhile back at Pottermore Charles pops into the library where Harry is deep in discussion with his parent’s portrait.

  
“Lord Potter I apologize for the interruption.” Harry shakes his head.

  
“It’s okay Charles. What do you need?” Charles nods with a smile.

  
“Madam Bones and the healers shall be arriving shortly.” Harry nods to Charles before turning to his parents.

  
“I will be right back.” Harry states.

  
Harry’s parents nod and Harry follows Charles into the entrance hall. Shortly afterward the floo roars to life before Amelia and the two healers come through. Charles pops away as soon as all three have stepped through. Harry smiles at his three guests.

  
“Welcome to Pottermore. I am Harry Potter, lord of this home.” Harry says and all three nod to Harry. Amelia takes a step forward.

  
“I am Madam Amelia Bones head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement or D.L.M.E. for short.” Amelia says as Harry approaches. Harry takes her left hand and places a soft kiss on her knuckle.

  
“I am Healer Fraiser.” Fraiser says as Harry repeats the kiss to her.

  
Harry turns to the third woman who appears to be in her late eighties. She is garbed in a black robe that is well fitted, and her grey hair is done up in a ponytail. A pair of glasses completes her outfit.

  
“And I am Master Healer Colben Lord Potter.” Harry also kisses her hand before offering his arm to her.

  
“It is a pleasure to meet you all. If you will follow me to the library I have had tea and coffee prepared.” Amelia looks to Harry in confusion.

  
“Coffee?” Amelia asks and Harry nods with a smile.

  
“Jesse informed me you prefer coffee to tea.” Harry says and Amelia nods.

  
“Yes I remember her. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to be aware of it.” Amelia says and Harry smiles before grabbing his head in pain.

  
“Lord Potter are you alright?” Colben asks from where she stopped when Harry removed his arm.

  
“Hi! Who are you three?” Harry asks in a higher childish tone.

  
“I take it you don’t recognize us?” Master Healer Colben asks and Harry shakes his head with a frown.

  
“No I’m sorry.” Harry answers and all three shake their heads.

  
“That’s ok Harry. My name is Amelia. These two women are healers. The one next to me is Janet, and the one next to you is Delilah.” Amelia says and Harry smiles as he nods to each trying to learn their names.

  
“It’s nice to meet you. Where are we going?” Harry asks and Amelia smiles.

  
“The library.” Amelia answers and Harry’s face lights up in delight.

  
“Oh yeah! Where Mommy and Daddy are!” Harry says before merrily leading the group to the library.

  
“So why are you all here?” Harry asks.

  
“To give you a check-up, and make sure you are okay.” Friaser answers and Harry stumbles grabbing his head shortly after hearing her response.

  
How long?” Harry asks in his normal voice and Amelia takes a step closer to Harry.

  
“Only a few moments.” Amelia answers and Harry eyes the healers carefully.

  
“You don’t seem surprised.” Harry states and both healers nod. Fraiser sighs before answering his silent question.

  
“Givin’ the number of charms that had been placed on you and the possession it is not surprising you have developed a few issues as a side effect.” Fraiser states and Harry nods in understanding at her answer.

  
“That makes sense. Hopefully you can fix it.” Harry says as they arrive at the library. He pushes open the door and the group enters the room.

  
“It’s been a while Amelia.” Lily says and Amelia looks to the portrait over the fire.

  
“Hello Lily. It has been far too long. You as well James.” Amelia responds.

  
James and Lily nod to her as Harry takes a seat in his chair. Healer Fraiser looks at Harry closely.

  
“How are you feeling today Lord Potter?” Fraiser asks.

  
Harry sighs closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking to Healer Fraiser.

  
“Stiff and tired even though I haven’t done anything.” Harry answers and Healer Fraiser nods in understanding.

  
“That is to be expected. Your list of injuries was extensive. It will take time for you to heal.” Fraiser says and Harry nods before he examines a few strands of his hair.

  
“How much won’t heal?” Harry asks causing Fraiser Healer to sigh and pinch her nose before putting on a strained smile.

  
“Perhaps it would be better to focus on what will heal for now.” Fraiser recommends and Harry shakes his head.

  
“No. Let’s get the bad news out of the way first.” Harry states and Fraiser nods in acceptance.

  
“Very well Lord Potter.” Fraiser says surrendering.

  
Fraiser takes a deep breath. “The pigmentation of your skin and hair is permanently destroyed. Over time your skin may be less transparent. The scars going from just below your neck to the bottom of your butt cheeks are permanent. Any scars inside of you are also permanent as well.”

  
Harry nods to Healer Fraiser as Lily looks concerned.

  
“Internal Scars?” Lily asks. Harry looks up to the portrait.

  
“You don’t want to hear this Mom.” Harry states. Lily looks to Harry in concern before turning to the Healer.

  
“He was raped several times.” Frasier states and Lily collapses in tears with James holding her, His tears falling as well. A few tears escape Harry’s eyes before he collects himself.

  
“Anything else?” Harry asks and Healer Fraiser nods.

  
“Due to the lightness of your skin you will need use sun protection charms whenever you have any more than a few minutes exposure of sunlight.” Frasier states.

  
“An item enchanted to provide that protection would be a better idea.” Lily suggests getting everyone’s attention. Amelia nods in agreement.

  
“It’s possible the ring already has the enchantment on it.” Amelia says and Harry looks to her.

  
“Do we know its location?” Harry asks and Amelia nods.

  
“Rangnok wants to deliver it to you as soon as you can visit.” Amelia says and Harry nods before looking to the healers.

  
“What do you need to me?” Harry asks and Healer Fraiser approaches.

  
“I need you to lie down so I can scan you.” Harry nods before looking to his chair.

  
He stands up before his veins begin to glow and the chair shifts shape to a small cot. As Harry lays down on it he notices everyone’s faces the glow fading.

  
“Is something wrong?” Harry asks and Lily shakes her head and smiles.

  
“No Harry. It is just very rare to see someone your age do a wand less transfiguration like that.” Lily answers and Harry nods in understanding before he finishes laying down.

  
“Now then let’s check on your core.” Healer Fraiser says and holds her wand over Harry’s heart.

  
She smiles at the results she gets. “Core size is down by a quarter with no signs of damage.” Harry looks to the healer in concern.

  
“My core is smaller?” Healer Fraiser looks to Harry and nods.

  
“When I examined you last time your core took over half your body. That’s more than fourteen times the normal size for a fully grown wizard.” Fraiser answers and Harry nods in understanding.

  
“Is it going to keep shrinking?” Harry asks and Fraiser shrugs.

  
“I would expect it to, but to be honest this is new territory.” Fraiser answers and everyone looks to the healer in confusion.

  
“What do you mean?” Harry asks and Healer Fraiser sighs.

  
“In most cases a magical core never expands that far. It explodes first.” Fraiser states and everyone goes silent as they process the information.

  
“So I am a special case?” Harry asks Fraiser and she nods.

  
“Yes, but I assure you I am giving my all to help you. With your permission I would like to use what I learn to help anyone in the future that has core overload.” Fraiser pleads and Harry smiles at her.  
“Hopefully it does.” Harry says and Fraiser smiles as Charles pops in.

  
“When does Healer Fraiser want Master Potter to have his first dose of Calcium potion?” Healer Fraiser nods.

  
“Right now please.” Fraiser answers.

  
Charles nods and passes the potion to Harry who sits up long enough to down it and scrunch his face. He hands the vial back to Charles before he lies down.

  
“That taste is horrible.” Harry states and the healer nods.

  
“It keeps people from taking them without being told to by a Healer.” Fraiser explains.

  
Healer Fraiser looks to Charles. “He needs them three times a day with meals. The next dose should be givin’ at dinner.” Charles nods in understanding as Healer Colben approaches.

  
“It looks like it is my turn.” Healer Colben states and Harry looks to Colben in confusion.

  
“How is your check different?” Harry asks and Healer Colben smiles in response.

  
“I will delve into your mind checking your memories and thoughts looking for the source of the issue.” She explains and Harry goes rigid at this information.

  
“Really?” Harry squeaks and Healer Colben nods. Amelia steps forward.

  
“She has already been told everything Harry.” Amelia states.

  
Harry looks away. “That includes the Dursleys.” Harry looks to Amelia in horror and fear. Colben shakes her head.

  
“You are not responsible for your actions while under the possession.” Colben says with conviction.

  
Harry’s eyes betray his guilt. “The guilt you feel just proves how good of a person you are.” Colben states and Harry calms slightly at her words. Harry then looks at Colben.  
“What do I need to do?” Harry asks and Colben nods.

  
“I need you to pick a memory you know belongs to you and that you can picture clearly and concisely. That will be our control point. From there we will be able to work on your memories and  
personality.” Colben explains.

  
Harry nods and looks to the ceiling before he closes his eyes.

  
“Okay I’m ready.” Harry states and Healer Colben nods in understanding.

  
“The spell I am going to cast will lock that memory in place so we don’t get trapped.” Colben further explains.

  
Harry nods and the healer holds her wand to Harry’s forehead. The tip of her wand glows before Harry’s eyes roll back into his head and his magic begins to flare widely.


	5. It All Comes To A Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we are merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.
> 
>                 Notes: Normal Speech                 “Hello”
> 
>                                 Thought                       (Hello)
> 
>                                 Parseltongue                 Hello
> 
>                                 Other Language            (“Hello”)

CHAPTER FIVE: IT ALL COMES TO A HEAD

The personality that was in control finds himself standing in a copy of the library his actual body is in. However the books are scattered all over the floor. As he looks around he spots two people in the room with him over by the fireplace.

  
The first is a smaller version of himself by a couple of years. The second is another version of himself except that this version is covered from head to toe in scars, burns, and bandages. The younger Harry looks terrified and the injured one looks pissed off. As Harry approaches the other two the injured one growls.

  
“What the hell are you playing at!?” Harry takes a step back as the little Harry starts to cry.

  
“What’s going on?” The injured Harry shakes his head.

  
“You’re just a mask,a shield to protect this one. You are not actually Harry!” Harry’s face contorts in horror.  
“So when she cast that spell…” The Injured Harry jumps in.

  
“The spell used the little one right here.” Harry shakes his head.

“And he had no memory active at the time.”

  
The injured Harry nods before grabbing Little Harry’s hand and holding it up. Slowly the hand of little Harry breaks down into tiny specs of light that fly over to a pile of the books. Harry looks down at his hand and sees the same thing.

  
“Oh Shit!” Harry shouts before looking to the injured Harry. “There has to be a way to fix this!” The injured Harry nods.

  
“Remember what we did to Tom?” Injured Harry asks and Harry nods.

  
“Have the little one absorb us?” Harry asks.

  
The injured one nods in confirmation before both turn to little Harry who is missing his hands up to his wrists.

  
“If you make us part of you it will stop this.” Injured Harry says.

  
The little Harry nods in understanding. The injured Harry slams his arm into Little Harry’s chest. Little Harry grabs the arm and closes his eyes. The injured Harry explodes into particles of light. A third of the books explode as well. The particles of light streak into Little Harry. The other Harry walks over and does the same. The remaining books and Harry explode into light before coalescing on Little Harry. Once they all are absorbed by Harry the mindscape dissolves.

  
Outside Harry’s Mind

  
Harry lets out a guttural scream before his magic settles down, and returns into him. The mind healer approaches as does Healer Fraiser. Harry’s eyes fly open, and he rolls to his side before he begins to vomit.

  
Healer Fraiser begins to scan Harry as a beautiful music fills the room. Amelia and the Doctors turn to the source to find a cloaked figure with a large white bird sitting on their shoulder. Amelia’s eyes go wide.

  
“A Phoenix!” Amelia exclaims as the individual moves closer to Harry.

  
Harry stops vomiting but he starts grabbing his head and screaming. Harry rolls onto his back as blood starts coming out of his ears and nose. His voice begins to crack as his vocal cords strain under the stress of screaming for so long. The individual pulls back the hood to reveal a female of middle age.

  
“I can help you Mr. Potter.” The woman says as she holds out a bottle containing a white liquid. “Drink this and it will stop.”

  
Harry grabs the vial and slams the content down. A couple of seconds later he slips into unconsciousness. Healer Fraiser looks to the woman.

  
“What did you give him!?” Fraiser demands but the woman’s eyes don’t leave Harry.

  
“A variation of the dreamless sleep potion.” The woman states and Fraiser runs her scans.

  
“It seems to work more like a drought of the living death.” Fraiser announces and the woman nods.

  
“This will allow you to treat his injuries without him waking up.” The woman states.

  
Healer Fraiser nods and she begins repairing damage done to Harry. Amelia becomes irritated.

  
“What the hell happened?” Amelia demands and the Mind healer shakes her head.

  
“I have never seen this reaction before to the Mind Lock Spell.” Colben says.

  
The woman places her hand on Harry’s forehead once Healer Fraiser is done. Her face contorts before she rips her hand off Harry and proceeds to vomit all over the floor.

  
Charles pops in and snaps his fingers vanishing the vomit, and blood. He then snaps his fingers refilling all the drinks, and adding one for the woman with the Phoenix.

  
The woman moves to a chair and sits down. The phoenix moves to the top of the chair, and keeps singing for a few more minutes. The woman takes a drink of her tea. Everyone looks to her for an explanation.

  
“His mind is a nightmare. He is experiencing someone else’s memories. Whoever it is was extremely dark and beyond twisted.” The woman states and Amelia nods in confirmation.

  
“His actual name was Tom Riddle, or as his followers knew him Lord Voldemort.” The woman’s eyes go wide.

  
“That lunatic that was taking over Britain a few years back?” The woman asks.

  
Amelia and the healers nod at the same time. “Damn.” She snarls The woman looks to the phoenix. “I think we need the First Mother’s help.” The Phoenix trills in agreement.

  
“Who is the First Mother?” Amelia asks as the woman stands up and walks over to Harry.

  
The phoenix takes off and lands on Harry’s chest. The woman places her hand on the Phoenix’s beak.

  
“I’ll have him back as soon as possible.” The woman says before all three vanish in a burst of fire. Amelia and the healers start freaking out.

  
“Charles!” Amelia calls out and the elf appears. Amelia motions to the empty bed.

  
“You called Madam Bones?” Charles asks and Amelia nods.

  
“Harry has been taken!” Amelia states and Charles nods.

  
“Yes. Lord Potter is with the phoenixes. No safer place in the world.” Charles says with a confident smile. All three women relax at that statement.

.  
“Then we shall take our leave Charles.” Amelia says.

  
Charles nods before popping away. Amelia walks over to the bed and waves her wand over it. Nothing happens to the bed, and the healer shakes her head.

  
"Silently, and wandless no less.”Fraiser says and Amelia nods in agreement. Meanwhile with Harry.

The phoenix and her passengers appear in a large basin altered to be an auditorium. Harry is lying on a stone alter in the center of the auditorium. The walls of the basin are lined with holes. Some occupied by Phoenixes. Several phoenixes are flying around.

  
One of the birds of ocean blue in color flies over to the group before landing on the altar next to Harry. The phoenix that brought the group moves to the woman’s shoulder. The woman approaches the blue phoenix.

  
“This is the prophesied one. His mind is in crisis and I need the First Mother’s help.” The blue phoenix nods, and tilts its head toward Harry. “Yes thank you.”

  
The phoenix bobs it’s head in response. The woman with the phoenix still on her shoulder makes her way into a large cave nearby.

  
The cave tunnel leads to a large common room filled with people who are engaged in various activities. A small girl who looks like a miniature version of the woman runs over and hugs the woman.

  
“Sister! You’re back already.” The girl calls out.

  
The woman returns the hug. A woman who shares a similar appearance to the sisters approaches.

  
“Is everything okay daughter?” The girl’s mother asks and the eldest daughter shakes her head.

  
“The prophesied one is in trouble. He has come into possession of all of Voldemort’s memories, and is currently being forced to relive them.” The eldest daughter states and the woman frowns in response.

  
“I take it you have an idea?” The mother asks and her daughter nods.

  
“Utopia song.” She states and the entire room stops what they are doing and looks towards them.

  
“Then you are on your way to the First Mother?” The mother asks and the eldest daughter nods in confirmation.

  
“Yes.” She answers and her mother steps to the right.

  
“Best be off then.” The mother says.

  
The eldest child nods before making her way deeper into the tunnels. She eventually arrives at a large stone balcony overlooking the bowl. Sitting on a huge purple sitting pillow is a troll sized white phoenix. The phoenix has jade eyes that burn with intelligence, and is wearing a gold necklace inlaid with various gemstones. The largest of the stones is the center diamond that is blue in color about the size of a baseball. The woman goes to her knees and bows to the phoenix.

  
“First Mother I seek your help.” The girl begs and the phoenix nods in understanding.

  
(Yes child I know why you come.) The First Mother trills and the woman can hear a voice in her head.

  
“Will you grant my request?” The First Mother lowers her head so she is looking the girl in her eyes.

  
(If I grant your request you lose the right to ever ask for it again.) The girl nods in understanding.

  
The First Mother takes a moment to think before nodding her head. (Very well. Utopia will take place at dawn. Send me a healer with empty vials.) The girl bows before leaving the area and returning to her family.

  
“The First Mother has agreed to help. Tomorrow at dawn Utopia will take place.” The woman states and the whole room stops what they are doing at this news.

  
“She has requested the presence of a healer with empty vials.” She states and the girl’s mother nods.

  
“I’ll go.” The mother says and goes to the First Mother. When she arrives she kneels.

  
(The boy is in need of help. I will fill three vials with my tears. Two are to be added to his potions, and the third is to be given just before Utopia.) The woman nods before walking away.

  
As the sun rises the ledges around Harry are filled with phoenixes of various colors and sizes. The First Mother sits on a roost directly above the cave entrance.

  
(My children, the one of destiny suffers greatly. One of the Keepers has sacrificed her right to Utopia in order to help him. Lift your voices to heal this child!) The First Mother calls out with passion.

  
The other phoenixes answer in support. The First Mother begins to sing filling the air with magic and power. The other phoenixes join in and the air hums with power that settles over Harry. As the song reaches its crescendo a single white phoenix moves from its perch and lands on Harry. The First Mother lifts her wings to try to stop the phoenix as it places it’s forehead to Harry’s.  
With the exception of the First Mother all the other phoenixes burst into flames as the magic and power fly to Harry. The white phoenix that landed on Harry has returned to being a chick. Harry opens his eyes and he gently scoops up the white phoenix chick sitting on his chest. Harry examines the baby phoenix.

  
“Hello Dawn.” Harry says and he phoenix chick chirps in response.

  
Harry examins his body noting all his hair has been burned away. His skin has lost it’s transparency but is still pale in color. The girl who brought Harry to the First Mother walks towards him.  
Harry’s eyes move to her direction and she stops. Harry’s green eyes pulse with power that rolls off him in waves. Harry smiles before cuddling Dawn to his chest before he carefully rolls to a sitting position.

  
“How are you?” The girl says as she prepares to approach Harry when the First Mother trills.

  
Harry quickly slips off the altar and heads for the First Mother. The girl moves to block him but is stopped by a trill from her. Harry moves to her and kneels. The girl is shocked by his behavior.  
“First Mother you honor me with your presence. I thank you and your children for all the help they have provided.” Harry says and The First Mother trills.

  
(You are very welcome Child of Prophecy.) She responds. The girl watches the byplay.

  
“How can this humble servant be of service?” Harry inquires and The First Mother trills again.

  
(Child of Prophecy I have a mission of upmost importance.) She states as Harry stays kneeling.

  
“I am at your command First Mother.” Harry responds and The First Mother trills in response.

  
(The Magical world is in trouble. its fate will be decided by your influence on those around you, and in turn the world.) The First Mother informs him.

  
“As you will it First Mother.” Harry answers still kneeling. The First Mother nods before motioning to the young girl.

  
(This is Alesa. She will lead you to our port-key area so you can return. The phoenix on her shoulder is Artemis. She will bring any messages we pass to you. Go forth Child of Destiny and make us proud.) The First mother states.

  
Harry nods before rising and turning to Alesa.

  
“Please follow me.” Alesa says and Harry nods in confirmation. They travel into the tunnels and are approached by Alesa’s mother and sister.

  
“Sister who is this?” Alesa's sister asks and Harry looks to the little girl and smiles.

  
Alesa goes to stop Harry as he holds out his hand. “I am Harry.” Harry answers.

  
The girl giggles as she holds out her hand to Harry. Harry takes the hand and his lips barely touch her knuckles in a light kiss.

  
“My name is Lisa.” The girl says and Harry smiles in response to the name before turning to the girl’s mother.

  
The woman smiles as she pulls Harry into a hug with a light squeal. “You are so cute. You may call me Maria.” The woman states and Harry nods to her after she ends the hug.

  
“It was a pleasure to meet you Maria, Lisa. I must be going but I look forward to the next time we meet.” Harry says and Maria nods while Lisa blushes slightly.

  
“If you don’t I will come find you.” Lisa says getting a smile out of both Harry and Maria.

  
“I will remember that.” Harry says before turning to Alesa. “We should continue.”

  
Alesa nods and leads Harry deeper into the rock before the cave starts to be lit by runes. Harry looks to the runes in curiosity and Alesa notices.

  
“We are now underwater. The runes are designed to keep the moisture level down while bringing in air from outside. There are paired runes elsewhere that act as the entrance.” She informs him and he nods in understanding.

  
“Thank you.” Harry says.

  
Alesa nods as she relaxes a little. Harry smiles as soon as she turns around to start walking again. After several more minutes they enter a large room covered in runic arrays. Harry looks around taking in the rune schemes.

  
“If you stand inside the array your port-key ring will let you go home.” Alesa says and Harry nods as he turns to her.

  
“Thank you for all your help Alesa.” Harry says and Alesa nods with a barely noticeable blush.

Harry moves to stand in the array and he vanishes without a trace after saying “To Home I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE  
> From this point forward all chapters will be posted every two weeks to give me and Ryotigergirl enough time to deliver quality work to our loyal readers. As always your messages, likes, and suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading.


	6. CHAPTER SIX: MOVING FORWARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Normal Speech “Hello”  
>  Thought (Hello)  
>  Parseltongue Hello  
>  Other Language (“Hello”)

Harry and Dawn reappear in the entry way of Pottermanner. Within a few seconds Charles pops into the room.

               “Welcome back Lord Potter.” Charles says and Harry nods in response.

               “Thank you, Charles. Did the others leave in my absence?” Harry asks.

               “Yes, Lord Potter. It was unknown how long you would be with the phoenixes.” Charles answers and Harry nods.

               “That makes sense. I need perches set up for my friend Dawn here. Can you also let Madam Bones know that I am back?” Harry requests.

               “Of Course, Lord Potter. I will inform Betsy to get the perches ready.” Charles says.

               “Betsy?” Harry asks.

               “She is the house elf that handles design of the property.” Charles explains and Harry nods in understanding.

               “Thank you, Charles.” Harry says. “I am going to get cleaned up. Can you have some breakfast made and sent to my office?” Charles nods.

               “Of course, Lord Potter. After I do that I will head out to talk to Madam Bones.” Charles says and Harry nods.

Harry takes Dawn and heads for his bedroom. When he arrives, he sees that a stand with a pillow in front of one of the windows. There is a trim around the pillow so it can’t fall off. The trim and pole are etched with runes and flame patterns. Harry smiles when he spots it and Dawn chirps.

“Looks like they even included breakfast.” Harry jokes as he motions to a couple of dishes attached to the stand that contain water and a mixture of fruit.

Dawn lets out a series of chirps that sound like a laugh.

(Good one Harry.) Dawn thinks and Harry’s head whips to look at her.

“Was that you Dawn?” Harry asks and Dawn looks at Harry in surprise.

(You can hear me?) Dawn asks in her mind.

“Yes I can.” Harry answers. Dawn chirps in surprise.

(I wonder if this is a side effect of Utopia?) Dawn wonders and Harry shrugs.

“Something we’ll have to look into at a later point.” Harry responds and Dawn chirps.

(True. For now, go cleanse yourself and prepare for the day.) Dawn Chirps and Harry nods.

"Good idea. See you in a little bit." Harry says before walking into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Charles appears in the office of Madam Bones. Madam Bones spots Charles and sets up a privacy field.

"Welcome back Charles. I take it Harry has returned?" Amelia asks.

"Yes. He is currently freshening up. He came back bonded to a white phoenix currently in its chick state." Charles answers.

"A white phoenix?" Amelia asks in surprise. Charles nods in confirmation.

"Yes, Madam Bones. He called her Dawn." Charles answers.

"Is he able to receive visitors?" Amelia asks.

"Yes, Madam Bones. Shall we go with a noon lunch visit?" Charles asks.

"Yes Charles. I will bring the healers back as well." Amelia answers, and Charles nods.

"Very well Madam Bones. I shall notify Lord Potter immediately." Charles says before he pops out.

Amelia lowers the privacy field before she touches the orb again. "Please send in Shacklebolt and Moody."

"Yes, Madam Bones." A female voice says from the orb.

Amelia removes her hand from the orb and starts working on a document. Several minutes later there is a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opens and two individuals enter the room. The first is a tall man of African descent with a bald head with brown eyes. He is dressed in the standard aurorrobes, but he wears an ornate kufi. A hat of Nigerian origin.

The other is an old man with gray hair and one brown eye. The other eye is a artificial eye in a holder that wraps around his head. His nose is missing a chunk and his face is a mess of scars. His left leg is a peg leg.

"You called Madam Bones?" The tall man asks. Amelia responds.

"Yes Shacklebolt. I called Moody as well. I have assignments for the both of you." The old man hobbles over to the desk.

"Out with-it lass." Amelia looks to the old man and smirks.

Amelia throws up the same privacy wards she did earlier. "Well Moody. You get the pleasure of going to Azkaban." Moody's face drops and Shacklebolt stiffens up.

"My orders?" Moody asks and Amelia pushes a packet of forms across the desk.

"Your orders are to retrieve a prisoner by the name of Sirius Black and bring him back here." Moody growls in response.

"Why am I retrieving that traitorous mongrel?" Moody asks with a growl.

"That mongrel as you called him is not guilty of the crimes he is in there for." Moody and Shacklebolt freeze in shock.

Moody places a shaky hand on the packet of papers and leans in. "You found proof of his innocence?" Amelia nods.

"Sirius Black took the godfather oath for Harry Potter." Amelia states and Moody grabs the packet.

"I'll have him back here before dinner or it will be someone's head." Moody barks before leaving the room. Amelia looks to Shacklebolt.

"I have to go out for the rest of the day. I am leaving you in charge." Amelia orders and Shacklebolt nods.

"As you command Madam Bones." Shacklebolt says in response.

Amelia nods before she goes over to her floo. "Saint Mungos." Amelia calls out and disappears in burst of green fire.

Amelia steps out of a fireplace at a waiting room. There is a counter in one corner with a sign over it is saying Saint Mungos. Amelia walks over to the counter.

"I need to speak to Healer Fraiser and Master Healer Colben." Amelia shows her badge as she talks to the attendant.

"Healer Fraiser is on the next floor up. Master Healer Colben is down the hall first door on the left." The attendant says.

"Thank you." Amelia says before making her way to Colben's office. When she arrives she knocks on the door.

"Enter." Colben's voice says from the other side of the door.

Amelia opens the door and steps inside. The room is decorated with little knick knacks of various kinds. A large desk occupies a portion of that room. The desk is occupied by Colben who is sitting on it.

"Hello Amelia." Colben says. Amelia nods as she approaches the desk.

"Hello Deliliah. May I put up some privacy wards?" Amelia requests, and Delilah nods. Amelia throws up her usual.

"I take it you have some news about Lord Potter?" Delilah asks.

"Yes. He is back at the manner and we are invited to lunch at noon." Amelia says.

"I shall meet you at the floo point at ten minutes to the hour." Deliliah says. "In the meantime, I will work on his file."

"I have to go inform Janet about the visit." Amelia says and Delilah nods in understanding.

"Then I will see you later Amelia." Delilah says and Amelia nods.

"See you later Delilah." Amelia says before she leaves the room, after removing the privacy wards.

Amelia walks to the end of the hall where a large elevator is available. She steps onto the elevator, and presses the up arrow. The elevator climbs to the second floor, and Amelia makes her way down the hall to a large lobby where several healers including Fraiser are waiting.

"Healer Fraiser." Amelia calls out and Fraiser looks in her direction.

"Madam Bones. How can I be of service?" Fraiser calls out and Madam Bones approaches.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Amelia asks and Fraiser nods.

"Sure, follow me." Fraiser says before she leads Amelia back down the hall toward the elevator.

She stops two doors from the elevator and opens the door. Fraiser motions Amelia into the room. Once Fraiser is in the room Amelia throws up her privacy ward. Fraiser makes no comment and moves to stand by the desk.

"Lord Potter?" Fraiser asks.

"Yes. He is back home." Amelia says as she nods. "We are invited back at noon for lunch."

"I will meet you at the floo point here at St. Mungos." Janet says.

"I will see you at quater to noon." Amelia says and Janet nods. Amelia leaves the room and returns to her office.

Back with Harry

 

Harry has gotten out of the shower and looks into the mirror. His reflection frowns at him.

"The bald look really doesn't suit you." Harry's reflection states. Harry looks at himself for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I agree." Harry says to his reflection before he closes his eyes.

He looks inside himself for his magic. He feels a warmth spread over his body from his head to his toes. When opens his eyes he sees that all his hair has re-grown except where he had colorless lank hair before he now has a dark red/black blend of hair that seems to have a wildness to it. Harry smiles at the mirror and the mirror smiles back.

"That's better." Harry states and his reflection nods in agreement.

Harry makes his way into his bedroom where he spots an outfit sitting on the bed. The outfit consists of a pair of silk purple pants, and a sapphire blue t-shirt. Harry puts the clothes on as Dawn trills at him. Harry walks over to Dawn.

(You have your hair back.) Dawn chirps. Harry nods and smiles.

"Yeah though the color is different than any I have had before." Harry says.

(I like it.) Dawn chirps in response. Harry walks up to Dawn and picks her up.

"Thank you. How about we go get some breakfast?" Harry asks and Dawn chirps.

Harry takes Dawn downstairs and makes his way toward the dining room. He only makes it to the bottom of the stairs before Charles pops in.

"Good morning Lord Potter. I hope you are feeling refreshed?" Charles asks.

"I am. As you can see I have also managed to regrow my hair. Thanks to the phoenixes I have healthy hair again including color." Harry says.

"Excellent news my lord. I shall Ritze to join you in the library." Charles says.

"Why the library?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Madam Bones and the healers are arriving in less than two hours. So, a small snack has been prepared and will be served there. It will give you a chance to talk to your parents till your guests arrive." Charles explains.

"That makes sense. Thank you, Charles." Harry says and makes his way toward the library as Charles pops out.

When Harry makes it to the library his parents cry out in happiness.

"Harry your okay!?" Lily cries out. James holds onto her.

"Yes. Thanks to the phoenixes I am restored to good health. They even salvaged my hair." Harry answers. James looks to Harry.

"I have never seen that color on a Potter before." James states. Harry looks to his father.

"Perhaps it is a side effect from all the damage I suffered prior to being healed." Harry says and his parents nod in agreement.

Harry spends the rest of the time until Charles shows up getting caught up. Harry looks over to him.

"Hello Charles. I take it our guests are going to be arriving soon?" Harry asks.

"Yes, my lord." Charles answers. Harry nods before he stands.

"Very well Charles. Let us make our way there." Harry says before he turns to his parents. "I will talk to you later mom, and dad."

The couple nods before Harry walks out of the room and makes his way to the entrance hall where Charles is waiting. A few seconds after Harry reaches Charles the floo roars to life. Amelia and the healers step out.

"Welcome back Madam Bones, Healer Fraiser, and Master Healer Colben." Harry says as he steps forward and kissing the knuckles of the three.

All three return a greeting. Healer Fraiser approaches Harry.

"How are you feeling Lord Potter?" Frasier asks and Harry looks to Friaser.

"I am feeling much better Healer Fraiser. Perhaps you would all join me for lunch and I can fill you in on what was done while I was with the phoenixes." Harry offers and all three nods.

The group make their way down a hallway to a large and elegant dining room with a huge table capable of seating over a dozen people. There are four places set up with plates and silverware.

Harry seats Amelia on his left and the two healers on his right. Harry sits on the end of the table and a lunch of salad, soup, and bread appear on the table. In the middle of the table a platter of glasses, a pitcher of juice, and a pot of coffee.

"Please everyone dig in." Everyone takes a couple of bites before Amelia looks to Harry.

"Have you had any problems since you returned home?" Amelia asks.

"Other than having to re-grow all my hair I have had no issues." Harry answers.

"Re-grow all your hair Lord Potter?" Fraiser asks, and Dawn chirps from her pillow by one of the windows.

"The process the phoenixes used to heal me caused them change into their flame state. Dawn happened to change on my chest." Harry says and Dawn lets out a series of chirps that sounds like a laugh.

"How did you manage to re-grow it so quickly?" Fraiser asks in curiosity. Harry looks towards her.

"I tapped into my magic and told it to re-grow the hair." All three of the adults become speechless.

"That is the second time I have surprised you with magic. It is really that unusual?" Harry asks and Amelia face palms.

"I apologize Lord Potter. I believe I speak for everyone here when I say we forgot you were not raised in our world." Amelia apologizes and Harry shrugs.

"It is quite alright." Harry says and everyone relaxes a bit.

"Magical children do not even start their education on using magic until they reach the age of eleven." Amelia explains and Harry nods.

"So, you can see that it would be almost unheard of for one so young to be able to control their magic and influence the world with it. Much less to do so without a wand or focus of any kind." Amelia explains.

"I do. Perhaps it is a side effect of the possession?" Harry offers as an explanation.

"The infusion of experience would explain your ability to do such things." Colben states. Amelia frowns.

"My concern is that if anyone even suspected that. There is no end of those that would seek harm to Lord Potter." Amelia states and Harry nods.

"I believe your concerns are valid. However, I do not possess his memories or experiences." All three adults look to Harry at his statement.

"The phoenixes removed his memories as part of the treatment. I occasionally pick up fragments, but they have no meaning and I have no control of them." Colben nods.

"That makes sense. Such targeted memory removal is extremely difficult and rarely is it fully successful." Colben states. Amelia looks to Colben in confusion.

"What about oblivations?" Amelia asks concern evident on her face.

"Those are not targeted. They erase a chunk of memory. The signs of such are a lack of detail just prior and after the time frame of the oblivate." Colben states and Amelia relaxes.

"Thank you, Delilah." Amelia says in relief.

"You're welcome Amy." Colben says as she nods.

Harry watches the byplay with a smile on his face. They finish eating with idle chatter. After they finish eating they make their way back to the library where both Colben and Fraiser examine Harry.

"There is still some internal scarring that was too old to heal. Otherwise he is in perfect health for a child his age." Fraiser states at the end of the scan.

"His mindscape is in better shape than some adults have. I cannot divulge details as per my oath." Colben states and the other two adults nod in understanding. Amelia turns to Harry.

"Lord Potter..." Amelia starts and Harry holds up his hand. Amelia stops talking.

"I apologize for interrupting Madam Bones, but I give all three of you wonderful women to call me by my first name and request it, except of course in cases where I must fully act in capacity as Head of my house." Harry requests. All three women nod.

"Very well Harry. Then please call me Amelia." Amelia says.

"You may call me Janet Harry." Fraiser says next.

"Please call me Deliliah Harry." Colben asks.

"Thank you, Amelia, Fraiser, and Delilah." Harry says. All three nod.

"Harry. I need to take you to Gringots to pick up that ring and meet with your family account manager." Amelia says and Harry nods.

"Very well Amelia. I will see you tomorrow morning say ten?" Harry asks and Amelia nods.

"See you then Harry." Amelia responds and all three leave via floo. Harry spends the rest of the day talking with his parents and Charles going over his family history.


	7. Chapter Seven: Tallying the Assets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we are merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.
> 
>                 Notes: Normal Speech                 “Hello”
> 
>                                 Thought                       (Hello)
> 
>                                 Parseltongue                 Hello
> 
>                                 Other Language            (“Hello”)

CHAPTER SEVEN: Tallying The Assets

 

                Harry awakens to the sounds of curtains being opened. When he opens his eyes he spots Charles standing besides the bed with a smile.

                "Good morning Lord Potter." Charles says and Harry nods before he sits up.

                "A good morning to you as well Charles." Harry says before turning to Dawn. "Good morning to you as well Dawn."

                (Good morning Harry.) Dawn chirps in response. Harry slides out of bed.

                "You are meeting Madam Bones in a few hours. I already have breakfast being prepared." Charles states as Harry sheds his pajama top.

                "Okay. I am gonna grab a shower." Harry says and Charles nods in understanding.

                "Very good my lord." Charles says before he pops out.

                Harry walks into the bathroom and gets cleaned up. When he comes out he finds a set of silky wizarding robes with the crests that he is Lord of. Harry slides the robes on before he turns to Dawn.

                "Ready to go Dawn?" Harry asks.

                (Yes Harry.) Dawn chirps in response.

                Harry picks up Dawn and turns toward the door. Harry heads downstairs and makes his way to the informal dining room. There he finds Charles waiting.

                "Breakfast is ready my lord." Charles says before he snaps his fingers and a tray of food and drink appear on the table.

                "Thank you Charles." Harry says as he sits down.

                A tiny pillow pops in on the table nearby with a small bowl of fruit and water included. Harry sets Dawn on the pillow before he starts digging into his breakfast.

                "What is the status of the mansion?" Harry asks.

                "Our supplies are well stocked, and all buildings are in good condition. The greenhouses are in standby except the ones supplying herbs and potion ingredients for family use." Charles answers.

                "Can you start working on bringing the other greenhouses up and going?" Harry asks after swallowing another bite.

                "Of course Lord Potter. I will start working on that after you leave for your meeting." Charles answers and Harry nods.

                "Thank you Charles." Harry says.

                Harry finishes eating and Charles snaps his fingers causing the dishes to vanish.

                "If you will make your way to the entryway Ritze will be there waiting for you to work on your hair." Charles says and Harry nods.

                "Sure Charles." Harry says before looking to Dawn. "Charles will you put Dawn back in the bedroom?"

                "Of Course my lord." Charles says before he snaps his fingers causing Dawn and her stuff to pop out. Harry Stands up.

                "Thank you Charles." Harry says before making his way to the entryway.

                In the entryway Harry finds Ritze with the ladder again.

                "Lord Potter I am happy to see you are healed up." Ritze says as she motions Harry closer.

                "Thank you Ritze." Harry says as he steps up to her ladder.

                Ritze walks up the ladder and starts examining Harry's Hair. She spends several minutes examining his hair as she smiles.

                "This hair is much easier to work with. I recommend some sleekeazy's to tame this mop and you should be good." Ritze says as she summons a small bottle onto her ladder.

                Ritze snaps her fingers again and the bottle levitates over Harry's head before releasing a small amount into his hair.

                "Please massage the potion into your hair." Ritze asks and Harry complies.

                "Ritze is so happy that Lord Flea invent this potion. Potter hair would be nightmare otherwise." Ritze says as Harry messages his scalp.

                "Okay Lord Potter. Moves your hands away so I cans clean your hands." Ritze says and Harry lowers his hands to chest level out away from his body.

                Ritze snaps her fingers and Harry's hands become clean of the potion. Another snap has a brush appear floating over Harry that swoops down and brushes back Harry's hair giving him a slicked back look.

                "There you go Lord Potter. Yous all set." Ritze says as she snaps, vanishing the potion bottle and the brush. Harry steps away from the ladder.

                "Thank you Ritze." Harry says as he faces her.

                "You be welcome Lord Potter." Ritze says as she curtsies. "Have a good day Lord Potter." Ritze says before she and the ladder pop out.

                Harry turns to the fireplace and waits a few minutes before it turns green. A few minutes later Amelia and the other two step through.

                Once all three ladies have exited the floor Harry approaches.

                “Welcome Madam Bones, Healer Fraiser, Master Healer Colben.” Harry says to his guests.

                “Good morning Lord Potter.” All three women respond.

                “Are you ready to head to Gringotts Lord Potter?” Amelia asks as she takes a step towards Harry.

“Yes Madam Bones.” Harry answers.

                “Excellent. Once we make it to Gringotts we will make our way to Lord Ragnok.” Amelia states.

                “I was wondering why the healers are coming with?” Harry asks.

“Is their presence an issue?” Amelia asks in concern.

                “No. I was merely curious if there was an issue I wasn’t aware of.” Harry answers meekly.

                “That is understandable.” Amelia states in a softer voice.

“Their purpose is to help us explain the situation to Lord Ragnok and your account manager.” Amelia explains and Harry nods in understanding.

“Thank you for your support in this matter.” Harry says to all three women.

                All three nod in understanding with warm smiles on their faces. Amelia walks over the floo and takes a handful of the powder. Amelia steps in.

                “Gringotts!” Amelia calls out before throwing down the powder.

                The other two women go next and Harry goes last. When Harry exits the floo he zips out and slides across the floor causing Amelia to grab Delilah and jump out of the way.

Harry pushes himself off the floor as Delilah giggles. Harry sees that he is covered in soot. He waves his hand over his self and all the debre vanishes.

                “It seems we will need to teach you how to travel by floo Lord Potter.” Delilah says as Harry approaches.

                “I would like that very much Master Healer Colben.” Harry responds. A goblin teller approaches the group.

                “Lord Potter and party I have been ordered to take you to Lord Ragnok.” The teller informs the group.

                “May your vaults always be full and your enemies fall to your blades teller.” Harry responds and the teller nods.

                “To you as well Lord Potter.” The teller responds. “This way please.”

                The group follows the goblin teller deep into the tunnels underground to the throne room where the teller kneels before Ragnok and his wife. Harry smiles.

                “You are dismissed.” Ragnok barks at the teller who leaves the room immediately.

                “Welcome back to Gringotts Lord Potter.” Ragnok says as he looks right at Harry.

                “Thank you Lord Ragnok. May your enemy’s blood stain the floor and their gold fill your vaults.” Harry says remembering his lesson on the goblins with Charles.

                “You are defiantly the son of James and Lily.” Ragnok’s wife states with a smirk.

                “Thank you Lady Ragnok.” Harry says with a warm smile. Ragnok smiles at the exchange.

                “Lord Potter. Approach so I can deliver the ring you powered to use.” Harry walks forward.

                Ragnok turns to his wife as she picks up a ring that was sitting on a satin pillow next to her. As Harry reaches the couple she motions Harry forward and he complies. She slides the ring on his ring finger and it merges with his head of house ring becoming one. The ring pulses as the magic settles. Everyone smiles when the process is complete.

                “The ring that just merged with your ring had a wide verity of enchantments that have been added to the ones you already had. If you would be willing I could have a full list of the current enchantments on that ring both old and new for a fee of two Galleons.” Ragnok offers.

                “Three if you include updating for any of the original runes that require it.” Harry counter-offers.

                The entire room goes silent as they gape at Harry. A few seconds later Ragnok breaks out in deep laughter.

                “Defiantly James’s son. You have a deal Lord Potter.” Ragnok says as he motions a goblin forward.

                “Go fetch the head enchanter.” Ragnok orders and the goblin bows before leaving the room.

                “The next order of business will require you Account Manager Silverblood.” As Ragnok finishes his sentence an older goblin in a three piece suit steps forward.

                “Lord Potter I am Silverblood. It is a pleasure to meet you at last.” The goblin in the suit says.

                “May your vaults ever be full and your enemies slain at your feet Account Manager Silverblood.” Harry says as he nods.

                “To you as well Lord Potter.” Silverblood responds back.

                “The next order of business is that you have several different family vaults under your preview.” Ragnok states. “I am having the vault of Perevell transferred to Silverblood. The other two vaults from the founders are an issue.”

                As Ragnok stops talking an even older goblin walks forward. He is also dressed in an expensive three piece suit.

                “I am Rockshaper Lord Potter.” The older goblin states. “I am account manager for the founder accounts as well as Hogworts itself.”

                “May the gold of your enemies flow into your vault as their blood runs under your feet.” Harry says to Rockshaper.

                Rockshaper lets out a deep raspy laugh.

                “I am going to enjoy working for you Lord Potter.” Rockshaper says as he looks to Silverblood.

                “Ready for battle youngling?” Rockshaper says with a slightly mocking tone to Silverblood.

                The humans hold their breath as Silverblood stares at Rockshaper. A few seconds later Silverblood starts laughing.

                “Don’t overdo it old man.” Silverblood responds and Rockshaper laughs. Ragnok shakes his head as his wife giggles.

                “On to the next piece of business. The will was opened and the guardian portion of the will executed in order to protect you. However now the will needs to be read in full and completely executed.” Ragnok says and all the good feelings drain away into seriousness.

                Silverblood extracts an envelope and holds it out. Ragnok taps the envelope and magic pours out of it going straight up. The magic  swirls as two figures appear. They are Lily and James Potter but at least a half year after the portrait due to the lack of pregnancy bump on Lily.

                “This is a certified will created on July fifteenth, nineteen eighty one. Account Manager Silverblood as witness.” Silverbloods voice can be heard from the recording.

                “I, James Potter swear that my statement is made free of potion or compulsion.” James states.

                “I, Lily Potter ne Evans swear that my statement is made free of potion or compulsion.” Lily states.

                “Account Manager Silverblood confirms tests done thirty three minutes ago confirm that both Lord and Lady Potter are indeed free of potions or compulsions prior to this wills creation.” Silverblood states out of sight in the recording again.

                “I Lord James Potter bequeath onto the following people. Sirius Black the sum of one hundred thousand galleons. Remus Lupin, the sum of two hundred thousand galleons and a stipend of one thousand a month if he is not fully employed at the time. Peter Pettigrew one hundred thousand galleons.” James says with authority.

                “If I and or my wife die at the hands of any person working for Lord Voldemort both Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew must undergo vertiserum questioning to confirm they have never been members of Voldemort’s army.” James states with a look a disgust on his face.

                Lily looks at James in concern as she grabs his arm and starts rubbing it. James closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

                “Sirius Black is exempt from this questioning as he has under gone the ritual of protection as Harry’s godfather. As such he is incapable of any action that places us or Harry in danger.” James states and Amelia gasps.

                Lord Ragnok shakes his head and Amelia nods in understanding.

                “In the event that Sirius Black is rendered unable to accept guardianship of Harry the following people are to gain custody in order. Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Minvera McGonagall, and Pandora Lovegood.”  James says and Harry’s face contorts as he hears the list.

                “If one of those is unavailable then the alliance will handle his care.” James says and Lily nods.

                “Under no circumstances is he to go to my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans or her husband Vernon Dursley. They are the worst bigots against magic and would no doubt harm my baby!” Lily hisses the last part.

                At hearing that statement Harry collapses to his knees and starts crying. Amelia races over and grabs Harry in a hug. Ragnok’s wife jumps off her throne and races over to Harry. She joins the hug with Amelia. After several minutes Harry stops crying and regains control of his emotions. They hold Harry until he stops shaking and smiles at the two women.

                “Thank you Amelia.” Harry says to Amelia before turning to Ragnok’s wife.

                “Thank you as well. What name should I call you by? Mrs. Ragnok sounds impersonal.” Harry asks looking at her. She smiles in return.

                “Please call me Aremeia.” Ragnok’s wife says warmly. Harry nods before looking to Ragnok.

                “Please continue the will Ragnok.” Harry requests after noticing that his parents seemed frozen in place.

                Ragnok looks at Harry for a minute before nodding in understanding. Ragnok waves his hand and the will resumes.

                “This next part is for Harry personally. Please make sure he is present before resuming.” James says. After a minute Lily starts speaking.

                “Hello Harry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to take care of you. I hope that Sirius or one of the others have raised you right. If Sirius turned you into a prankster he doesn’t want to see me again.” Lily says as she glares out not knowing if Sirius would be there or where he would be if he was.

                James puts a hand on Lily’s shoulder. Lily calms down and James nods.

                “Harry I am sorry I am not there to help you grow into your role as head as House Potter amongst others. Know that we love you with all our hearts and want you to be happy.” James says and Lily nods.

                Lilly turns around so she is facing behind James where Ragnok is still sitting.

                “Lord Ragnok of Gringotts. I Lily Potter ne Evans call upon the family ally of Ragnok to aid my son and his family in any way you can that would not harm you, your’s, or conflict with your role as the leader of Gringotts.” Lily states.

                Everyone but Ragnok and his wife gasp in shock at the call for aid. Ragnok smirks as Aremeia holds Harry closer with a protective stance.

                “I, James Potter hereby call on the alliance to help my son grow into a head of house worthy of the Potters.” James calls out.

                Harry smiles at the words of his parents. Harry stands up and walks out of the arms of the two women. Harry walks up to the magical image of his parents who are now looking at the exact spot he was standing.

                “Harry. Good bye and we love you.” Lily says before the image vanishes.

                “Good bye Mom, Dad.” Harry says as tears once again flow down his face.

                Amelia and Aremeia approach Harry. Harry turns to them as he hears them approach.

                “Thank you for your support Amelia, Aremeia.” Harry says. Both ladies nod as tears fall from their eyes.

                “You will always have our support Harry.” Amelia states with resolve of steel.

                “She’s right Harry. Even if Ragnok cannot due to his role as Axelord I will back you.” Aremeia says as she nods in agreement with Amelia.

                “I thank you. Please make sure I don’t mess this up.” Harry asks with sincerity in his voice.

                “Not to worry Lord Potter. We will make sure you become the best Lord history has ever seen.” Ragnok says with power in his voice.

                Harry turns to Ragnok. A smirk crosses his face.

                “Thank you Lord Ragnok. I will need all the help I can get.“ Everyone’s eyes focus on Harry as he speaks.

                “While I was with the Phoenixes I met the First Mother.” The eyes of Ragnok and Aremeia go wide as saucers at the news.

                “You must be the first outsider to see her in over a thousand years.” Ragnok says in surprise. Harry shrugs.

                “The First Mother told me that the fate of the magical world would be decided by me and those who ally themselves with me.” Harry states as everyone stares at Harry in horror.

                “That is too much a burden for you.” Amelia states. Harry smiles at her protectiveness.

                “Not with all of you, and any other allies we can collect.” Harry says with confidence, and Ragnok smirks.

                “Lord Potter is correct. With all of us, the alliance, and the goblin nation behind him, not only will Harry succeed he will do so while still enjoying life to it’s fullest.” Ragnok states in confidence.

                “So the first question is who to call and where.” Amelia states. Ragnok nods in agreement.

                “It should be held here.” Ragnok states. Everyone looks to him. “This is neutral ground. We are talking about people from both sides. A neutral ground will make things easier.” Ragnok explains.

                Everyone nods in understanding. Ragnok looks to Madam Bones.

                “As you are a member of the alliance you should be able to call them here on the grounds of meeting the new head of House Potter.” Ragnok says and Madam Bones nods.

                “Yes. I will issue a call to all heads of family.” Amelia says.

                “I will contact Remus Lupin and have him arrive a couple of days ahead of the meeting so you two can get acquainted.” Ragnok states and Harry nods in gratitude.

                “Thank you Ragnok.” Harry says.

                “Now that all that is out of the way we need to go over the assets of the houses you are now in charge of.” Ragnok states.

                They spend the next few hours going over property lists, owned businesses, and investments. The first thing of note is a set of contracts in the Slytherin vault.

                “Lord Ragnok are these servitude contracts?” Amelia asks Ragnok as they are going over everything.

                Amelia passes the top one over before seeing the name on the second. Her eyes go wide at the name ‘Lucius Malfoy’ on it. She goes through the pile looking at all the names.

                “Yes Amelia. These are indeed servitude contracts.” Ragnok confirms.

                “These are all convicted or suspected death eaters.” Amelia states.

                The grin that crosses Ragnok’s face is so vicious that everyone but his wife becomes worried.

                “That means that they are all now servants to the new Lord Slytherin Harry.” Ragnok states and everyone smiles at the news.

                “Finally. I can nail that bastard Lucius for all the crimes he and his fellow death eaters committed.” Amelia smirks as she says in victory.

                Ragnok looks to Amelia and shakes his head.

                “I’m afraid not Madam Bones.” Ragnok states and Amelia looks to Ragnok.

                “Lord Ragnok?” Ragnok holds up the contract he is holding.

                “If you read the contract you will see that any crimes committed by those under these contracts is the direct responsibility of Lord Slytherin. Until Harry takes up the contracts all their crimes fall under the previous Lord Voldemort.” Ragnok explains as he returns the contract to Amelia.

                “So once I take these up any crimes they do will be on me?” Harry asks and Ragnok shakes his head.

                “Not if you tell them to follow the law. I doubt Riddle did the same.” Ragnok explains and Harry nods.

                “So we need them all gathered so I can issue the order as soon as I take them over?” Harry asks. Ragnok nods.

                “I will take care of that too. I will have them be here tomorrow.” Ragnok says. Harry nods.

                “Okay. We will be here tomorrow.” Harry states after getting a nod from Amelia.

                “Very good. I believe that we should call it today.” Ragnok says and everyone nods. Everyone goes their own way with plans to meet up the next day.


	8. Building Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we are merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.
> 
>                 Notes: Normal Speech                 “Hello”
> 
>                                 Thought                       (Hello)
> 
>                                 Parseltongue                 Hello
> 
>                                 Other Language            (“Hello”)

Chapter Eight: Building Allies

 

                Harry, Amelia, and the healers step through the floo at Potter Manor. As soon as they are all through Charles pops into the room.

                “Welcome home Lord Potter.” Charles says to Harry before turning to the others. “Welcome back to Potter Manor Lady Bones, Healer Fraiser, and Master Healer Colben.”

                All four nod to Charles as Harry vanishes the ash from the ladies before doing his own clothes. The ladies thank Harry and Charles.

                “Charles it is good to be home. Can you have the cooks prepare..” Harry looks out the nearest window and sees the setting sun. “Dinner please?”

                “Of course Lord Potter. Shall I set up drinks in the library?” Charles asks and Harry looks to his guests.

                “I must go check on my niece Susan so I must head out.” Amelia says. Harry smiles.

                “Your niece is welcome to join us for dinner. I just have to give her permission to cross the wards.” Harry says and Amelia smiles.

                “That would make her day Harry. You are famous in our world.” Amelia says and Harry becomes confused.

                “Why am I famous?” Harry asks.

                “You are the one who defeated Tom. He did a lot of harm to our world.” Amelia explains and Harry nods.

                “I understand.” Harry says before he looks to Fraiser.

                “Can I tempt you two ladies with tea and dinner?” Harry asks.

                Janet and Delilah look at each other with a nod.

                “We would enjoy that very much Lord Potter.” Delilah says and Harry shakes his head.

                “Please call me Harry except when my rank is needed.” Harry begs with puppy dog eyes.

                Delilah and Janet’s hearts melt at this. Both smile and laugh.

                “Our pleasure Harry.” Janet says and Harry nods before looking to Charles.

                “Tea for two and fruit juice for me please.” Harry says to Charles.

                “Of course Lord Potter. Dinner for four then?” Charles asks.

                “Yes please.” Harry responds and Charles nods before popping out.

                “I will floo you later when I am ready to bring Susan through.” Amelia states.

                “Thank you for all you have done Amelia and I look forward to seeing both of you at dinner.” Harry responds and Amelia smiles.

                “We will see you then.” Amelia says before walking over to the floo and returning to the Ossuary.

                “Shall we retire to the library?” Harry asks and both ladies nod in agreement.

With Amelia

                Amelia exits the floo at the Ossuary and immeditaly banishes the soot on her clothes. She then turns around and throws a handful of powder into the fireplace.

                “Abbott Manor.” The flames turn green and take the shape of a house elf’s head.

                “Madam Bones, how can I be of service?” The house elf asks.

                “Please have my niece join me here at the Ossuary.” Amelia requests and the house elf nods.

                “I shall inform Lady Abbott at once.” The house elf says before the flames return to normal.

                Amelia takes a few steps back and laughs lightly.

                “Susan is going to lose it when I tell her that she gets to meet Harry.” Amelia says as she waits.

                A few minutes later the flames turn green and a girl that appears to be the same age as Harry steps through. The girl has ginger hair and hazel eyes. She is dressed in a light blue robe and smiles as she approaches Amelia.

                “Hi Aunt Amelia.” The girl says as she hugs Amelia.

                “Hello Susan dear.” Amelia says as she hugs back. “We have been invited to dinner, and I need you to get ready.”

                Susan deflates at the news and Amelia smiles.

                “None of that now. The invitation comes directly from Lord Harry Potter.” Amelia says and she feels Susan tense up in shock.

                “THE Harry Potter has invited us to dinner?” Susan asks making sure she heard correctly.

                “That’s right.” Amelia confirms and an ear piercing squeal bursts from Susan.

                “I need to go get ready. What am I going to wear?!” Susan calls out as she rushes out of the room.

                “No runn.. You know what never mind.” Amelia changes her mind about calling Susan out on her unladylike behavior.

                “You’re in full panic and wouldn’t hear me anyway.” Amelia says before going to help her. When Amelia gets to Susan’s bedroom she finds several outfits laying on the bed and one in Susan’s hands in front of a mirror.

                “A darker color would bring out your hair better.” Susan’s reflection tells her.

                “It would also highlight my pale skin.” Susan responds to her reflection. Amelia smiles.

                “I think that would be a good idea.” Amelia states and Susan spins to face her.

                “Aunt Amelia are you sure?” Susan asks in concern.

                “Yes. Go with that one.” Amelia says motioning to the deep blue dress that she is holding.

                “Okay I will wear this one then.” Susan states as she puts the other dresses up.

                “I am going to get ready myself. Once I am ready I will come help you if you need it.” Amelia says and Susan nods.

                “Thank you Aunt Amelia.” Susan says and Amelia nods before heading to her room.

                Amelia decides on dress robes of a black color. She gets dressed and puts on some light makeup. When she gets done she heads to Susan's bedroom where she finds her working on her hair.

                "Can you help Aunt Amelia?" Susan asks.

                Amelia nods before approaching Susan and brushes her hair smoothing it out. Once they are done Susan smiles.

                "Thank you Aunt Amelia." Susan says and Amelia nods.

                "You're welcome Susan. Before we head over there we need to have a minor talk in the tea room." Amelia says and Susan looks to her.

                "Is something wrong Aunt Amelia?" Amelia shakes her head.

                "We'll discuss it in the tea room." Amelia says firmly and Susan nods.

                The two make their way down stairs and through a few hallways to a room decorated in light colors and has a medium sized table set up with a tea sitting of two. Amelia takes one seat and Susan sits across from her.

                "I am well aware you have read the Harry Potter books despite my warnings." Amelia states and Susan blushes in embarrassment.

                "I'm sorry Aunt Amelia." Susan responds.

                "Lord Potter's life was nothing like those books. While I cannot share details of his life I can tell you that his life left him hurt both physically, and in his heart." Amelia states, and Susan's eyes widen.

                Susan burst into tears and races across the table to hold Amelia. Amelia holds her and whispers comforting words in her ears.

                "How can someone do that to a little boy. Much less Harry Potter?" Susan cries out.

                "The people he was left with hated magic in all forms. They punished him for having it." Amelia reveals and Susan's crying suddenly stops.

                "He was punished for something he had no control over?" Susan asks with red eyes.

                "Yes my Susan." Amelia answers.

                "He must feel so unloved and alone! I will be his friend and help him feel loved!" Susan says with fierce determination.

                Amelia smiles at the determination to help Harry coming from Susan. Susan's eyes widen before she looks to Amelia.

                "Aunt Amelia can I invite Hannah. Harry can use all the friends he can get!" Susan suggests excitedly.

                Amelia thinks on it for a minute.

                "I will need to talk to Harry about it first." Amelia states and Susan nods.

                "That makes sense. I will wait here for the answer." Susan says and Amelia nods.

                Amelia goes to her office and pulls out a slip of parchment. She fills out the request before sealing it with her ring.

                "Tilly!" Amelia calls out and a female house elf appears in the office.

                "Yous be calling Madam Bones?" The small elf asks. Amelia nods.

                "Please deliver this to Lord Potter and await and his answer." Amelia requests.

                "Yes Madam Bones." Tilly says before disappearing.

                She reappears several minutes later with the same note. Amelia takes the note and opens it.

                "The more the merrier." Amelia reads with a light laugh. "Best go tell Susan."

                Amelia stands up and makes her way back to the tea room. There she finds Susan waiting on the edge of her seat.

                "Aunt Amelia?" Susan asks in suspense. Amelia smiles.

                "Harry's wording was the more the merrier." Amelia says after leaving Susan in suspense for a few minutes.

                Susan leaps out of her seat cheering in joy. She races toward to Amelia who holds up her hand. This stops Susan in her tracks.

                "As we are taking Susan to another person's house I want to be the one to talk to her mother for permission." Amelia says and Susan nods after thinking for a second.

                "That makes sense Aunt Amelia." Susan says.

                Amelia walks over to the fireplace. She grabs a pinch of powder and throws it in the fireplace.

                "Abbott Manor!" The fire turns green before shaping into a male head.

                "Madam Bones. So good to see you." The male says in a deep voice.

                "You as well Lord Abbott. May I speak with you for a few minutes?" Amelia asks and the flame head nods.

                "Of course Amelia. How can I be of service?" Lord Abbot asks.

                "Lord Harry Potter has extended a dinner invitation to us and Susan has asked permission to invite your daughter as well." Amelia says and Lord Abbott's eyes go wide.

                "You found him Amelia?!" Lord Abbott asks.

                "Yes. He is currently at his manor recovering." Amelia says and Lord Abbott goes solemn at this information.

                "He was injured?!" Lord Abbott asks in shock.

                "I'm afraid so. The responsible party has already been dealt with. However Albus Dumbledore was his legal magical guardian as such was responsible for his care. I will be bringing this up at the emergency meeting on Sunday." Amelia states and Lord Abbot nods in agreement.

                "House Bones will have House Abbot support. As will House Potter." Lord Abbott states. Amelia nods.

                "Lord Potter said the more the merrier so I thought I would invite you and your wife to accompany me." Amelia says and Lord Abbot nods in agreement.

                "We'll need a bit to get ready." Lord Abbott says and Amelia nods.

                "Just give my elf a call when you are ready to come through." Amelia says and Lord Abbott nods.

                "I will. See you soon." Lord Abbot says before the fire goes away. Amelia grabs more powder and throws it into the fire.

                "Charles." Amelia calls out. The fire warps into the face of Charles.

                "Madam Bones. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Charles asks.

                "Our total party will be five. Myself, Susan Bones, Lord Alfred Abbott, Lady Felicia Abbott, and their daughter Hannah Abbot." Amelia informs Charles.

                "Thank you Madam Bones. I will pass this information to Lord Potter and the other elves." Charles responds.

                "Thank you Charles. I will call you again just before we come through." Amelia says.

                "I shall see you then Madam Bones." Charles says before his face disappears and the flames return to normal.

                The next hour is spent in a blur of everyone getting ready and Harry spending time with Janet and Delilah talking through some of his issues and learning about his family from the portrait and several books.

                A little while later the Bones floo lights up and an elf appears in the entryway.

                "Lord Abbott do you be needing Madam Bones?" The elf asks and Alfred nods.

                "Yes please." Alfred answers.

                The elf nods before popping away. Several minutes later Amelia comes into the room.

                "Lord Abbott are you ready to come through?" Amelia asks and Alfred nods.

                "Yes Madam Bones." Alfred answers. Madam Bones nods.

                Amelia points her wand at the fire and chants lightly under her breath.

                "Ok Alfred you three are okay to come through." Amelia says and steps back.

                Alfred's face disappears, and a few seconds later three people come through the floo. The first is a tall man with blonde hair and strong bone structure. His brown eyes blend well with his black clothes.

                Next is a woman with blond hair and hazel eyes. She is dressed in a red dress that is formfitting and goes down to just above her ankles.

                The last to come through is a girl that appears to be similar in age to Susan and Harry in age. She has dirty blonde hair and is dressed in a light blue dress that goes down to her ankles. Both the ladies have their hair braided into a single braid that rests on their back.

                Just then Susan enters the room and stands next to Amelia.

                "A warm welcome to you Lord Abbott, Lady Abbott, and to you as well Hannah." Amelia says to her visitors.

                "Thank you for the welcomes Madam Bones." Alfred says. Amelia nods in response

                "Before we head over to Potter Manor I need to speak to the three of you. If you would join me in the library I will explain." Amelia requests and all three nod in with a combination of curiosity and concern.

                At the doors of the library Amelia opens the doors and motions for the Abbotts to sit. Amelia takes a deep breath before she has an idea.

                "Tea and coffee please?" Amelia calls out and a platter of with containers of the beverages and several cups appear.

                "All of the books published concerning the life of Harry James Potter are a complete and total lie in the worst possible way." Amelia states.

                The adult Abbotts are not really surprised, but Hannah looks shocked to the core. Susan walks over and sits next to Hannah and puts her arms around her. Hannah looks to Susan and notices the lack of surprise.

                "You already knew?" Susan nods.

                "Aunt Amelia told me earlier today. I was shocked as well, but I know books tend to distort things to make money." Susan answers honestly.

                Hannah takes a minute to absorb Susan's statement and the shock can be visibly seen retreating from the girl's face.

                "That makes sense. I guess I kind of realized that and just never really thought about it." Hannah says now that she has recovered.

                "I take it that is not the only news you have to drop." Alfred states. Amelia nods in response.

                "You are correct. I cannot reveal details due to oaths, but he was raised in an abusive home." Amelia states and all three Abbots reel in shock.

                That shock fades into anger for Alfred. For Felicia it turns to rage, and horror. Hannah starts bawling with sadness. Susan and her mother comfort Hannah for several minutes as the girl bawls at the news. Eventually Hannah has gone from bawling into quiet sobs interlaced with hiccups.

                “How could someone do that to him?” Hannah asks in quite horror.

                “The people he was staying with hated magic.” Amelia explains and Alfred looks to Amelia.

                “I hope these people have been dealt with?” Alfred asked with steel in his voice.

                “Yes. They will never hurt anyone again.” Amelia answers and Alfred nods.

                “Good. Is there anything else?” Alfred asks with a weary voice.

                “No, but there is a small matter I must discuss with you in private Lord and Lady Abbot.” Amelia says in a tone of authority.

                Amelia looks to Susan and Alfred looks to Hannah Abbot. Both girls nod getting the message before leaving the room. Once the door closes Amelia throws a series of spells around the room.

                “What I am about to tell you cannot go beyond us until the sitting of the Wizardingamet.” Amelia states and both of the Abbotts nod in agreement.

                “Lord Potter was not just abused. He was assaulted both physically as well as sexually.” Amelia states and Felicia gasps in horror and Alfred’s face goes red with rage.

                “Madam Bones! What punishment was handed out to the heathens that would do that to a child!?” Alfred roars while Felicia starts to cry.

                “The guilty party was shredded to pieces while still alive.” Amelia states causing Felicia to go green in the face, and Alfred’s anger deflates as the news sinks in.

                “How?” Alfred asks as he and Felicia sit on a couch. Amelia sighs.

                “The boy was possessed by a malevolent soul.” Amelia states. “He managed to make it to Gringotts who were able to safely remove the soul.”

                By this point both of the Abbotts are ashen faced.

                “What condition is the boy in?” Alfred asks.

                “He underwent severe treatment by a joint effort of Gringotts, St. Mungos, and the Phoenixes.” Amelia states and both Abbotts go white in shock.

                “Phoenixes?” Felicia asks.

                “Yes. They came and picked him up for treatment.” Amelia answers and Felicia nods.

                “Amazing.” Felicia says.

                “So how is he physically?” Alfred asks.

                “Some of the scars couldn’t be healed due to their age or the extent of the damage. He is still suffering from malnutrition but it is a lot better than it was.” Amelia says to them.

                “Ok. What about his mental state?” Alfred asks. Amelia’s frown deepens.

                “The phoenixes helped but we don’t know the full extent of the damage yet. That is something that will take time and observation to determine. He is currently with a healer and a mind healer from St. Mungos as we speak.” Amelia states. Both Abbots nod.

                “Thank you for being so open and honest with us.” Alfred says.

                “Now let me see this young man.” Felicia says with a smirk and Amelia nods.

                “Yes. Let us go find our charges before they get up to any trouble.” Amelia says with a laugh.

                Amelia and the Abbotts find the two girls in the entryway chatting with each other. Both girls look to their respective guardians.

                “All set Aunt Amelia?” Susan asks and Amelia nods.

                “Yes. Sorry for the delay.” Amelia says before she walks over to the fire place.

                Amelia throws a handful of powder into the fireplace. “Potter Manor.”

                The fire contorts into the face of Charles. “Madam Bones?”

                “Hello Charles. We are ready to come through.” Amelia responds.

                “Please come through in five minutes.” Charles says and the fire goes dead after getting a nod from Amelia.

                Back at Potter Manor Charles appears in the library where Harry is talking to the healers and his parent’s portrait.

                “Lord Potter your guest are ready to arrive.” Charles says and Harry nods.

                “Thank you Charles. Please let the kitchen know.” Harry says and Charles nods.

                “As you command Lord Potter.” Charles says before popping out.

                Harry stands up and offers his arm to Delilah. Delilah laughs before tapping his arm with her cane.

                “While I thank you for the offer. I do believe you are ignoring Janet.” Delilah says with a smile and Harry nods.

                “You are of course correct ma’am.” Harry says before turning to Janet and offering his arm to her.

                “My apologies Doctor Fraiser. I did not mean to ignore you.” Harry says and Janet shakes her head.

                “Not at all Harry. I can tell you keep offering to her due to her trouble with walking.” Janet says and Harry nods after thinking about it for a moment.

                “Your right. You are very observant.” Harry says and Janet nods as she takes his arm.

                “Thank you Harry. Shall we greet your guests?” Janet says and Harry nods.

                “Yes let’s.” Harry says and the three make their way to the entryway.

                Once there they wait a few minutes until the fire turns green and his guests file through. Amelia comes through first, followed by Alfred, Felicia, Susan, and finally Hannah. Once she steps out the fire returns to normal. Harry takes a step forward as does Amelia.

                “Lord Potter thank you for having me over.” Amelia says before Harry takes her left hand and brushes his lips over her knuckles.

                “Thank you for joining us Madam Bones.” Harry says before Amelia moves off to the side and Susan steps up and curtsies.

                “Lord Potter may I introduce you to my niece Susan Bones.” Amelia says as Harry approaches her.

                “Lord Potter it is a pleasure to meet you.” Susan says with a blush and fighting to remain in control.

                “The pleasure is mine lady Susan.” Harry says as his lips glide over her knuckles.

                At this point Susan’s tentative control snaps and she starts to giggle as her blush has her matching the Gryffindor colors. Susan moves over to Amelia as the Abbotts move to do their introductions.

                At first Harry hesitates as Alfred approaches. After a second he relaxes.

                “Lord Potter I am Alfred Abbott, and this is my wife Felicia. It is an honor to dine with you.” Alfred says as he and Harry shake hands.

                Harry takes Felicia’s hand and barely brushes his lips over her knuckles. Both parents step to the side so that Hannah can step forward.

                “May I introduce to you our daughter Hannah Abbott.” Alfred says and Hannah curtsies.

                “It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter.” Hannah says trying to keeper her blush down as well.

                “It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Abbott.” Harry says before he glides his lips over her knuckles.

                Like with Susan, Hannah loses control and giggles as she goes red in blush. Harry smiles as he releases her hand and steps back.

                “I thank you all for coming. If you will follow me to the dining room we can enjoy a wonderful dinner courtesy of the house elves.” Harry leads the group into the dining room and pushes open the door.”

               

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Ducks in a Row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we are merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.
> 
>                 Notes: Normal Speech                 “Hello”
> 
>                                 Thought                       (Hello)
> 
>                                 Parseltongue                 Hello
> 
>                                 Other Language            (“Hello”)
> 
> Okay all, we are moving our up date to every 3 weeks. We are sorry about this but we want to get this right. Thank you all for understanding.

The dining room is set up for all the guests. Harry leads the group over to the table and each person takes a chair. On Harry’s right in order are Susan, Amelia, Janet, and Delilah. On his left is Hannah, Felicia, and Alfred. Harry is the last to sit after everyone else is seated. Harry claps his hands and the table fills with food and drinks. Everyone looks to Harry.  
“Everyone please dig in.” Harry says and everyone starts eating.  
After several minutes Susan turns to Harry.  
“You have a wonderful home Lord Potter.” Susan says to Harry.  
Harry looks to Susan and smiles. “Please everyone call me Harry while we are here, and thank you Susan.”  
Everyone nods in understanding.  
“So what do you like to do for fun?” Harry asks Susan and Hannah.  
“I spend a good deal of time reading.” Susan says and Hannah nods.  
“It’s much the same with me. I also enjoy working in the greenhouse.” Hannah answers.  
“Gardening can be a good way to reduce stress.” Harry states and Felicia nods in agreement.  
“I agree. I have often found myself out there following one of my husband’s stuffy get togeathers.” Felicia says.  
Harry and Alfred laugh.  
“One of many things I do not look forward to myself.” Harry answers honestly.  
“I can understand that Harry. Politics can be quite the headache.” Alfred answers honestly.  
“One of the many reasons I plan to choose my allies carefully. I have no wish to lay with those who are bad.” Harry states and the adults look to Harry in confusion.  
“What do you consider a bad person Harry?” Alfred asks.  
At the question Harry seems to shrink into himself. Something that everyone notices. Susan and Hannah leave their seats and move to hug Harry. Both glare at Alfred who suddenly looks sheepish.  
“People who treat anyone like they are not good enough to even be alive.” Harry states as his magic starts to flow off himself.  
Amelia and Felicia go to retrieve their charges who respond by shaking their heads refusing to leave Harry’s side. After a moment Harry’s magic retracts.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry says as he looks down.  
“No Harry. I am sorry. I know that subject is a sore one for you.” Alfred says and Harry’s head snaps up in muted horror.  
“Don’t worry Harry. He doesn’t know the details.” Amelia says and Harry looks to her.  
“Why?” Harry asks in a sense of betrayal. Susan pulls a book out of her pocket and sets it on the table.  
“This is the reason Harry.” Susan says as she slides the book toward Harry.  
“Harry Potter and the Terrible Troll?” Harry reads out loud in confusion. Amelia nods in confirmation.  
“Shortly after you were removed from Godric’s Hollow those books started to appear on shelves of every book store.” Amelia states.  
“Most if not all of your generation and the one before, as well as the one after yours has read these books.” Alfred adds in as Harry looks on the verge of passing out. Susan takes Harry’s hand.  
“Harry don’t worry. I never believed those stories and I am sure I am not the only one.” Susan says in a reassuring voice and Harry looks to her.  
“But kids are growing up reading these books and thinking I am some kind of amazing person!” Harry says with terror creeping into his voice. Hannah takes his other hand.  
“Don’t worry Harry. We all here know who you are and we will help you in any way we can.” Hannah says with resolve and confidence. Alfred laughs.  
“My daughter is correct Harry. We can help you deal with this mess and any others that come your way.” Alfred says calmly.  
Harry looks around seeing the support and loyalty and breaks down in tears. The girls hug Harry as Felicia and Janet rush over to join them.  
Thank..you…everyone.” Harry says as he tries to get his emotions under control.  
The women move back but the girls stay close to Harry. Harry takes a few minutes to collect himself as Susan puts the book away. The rest of dinner is spent making small talk and getting to know each other.  
Once the group is done eating the table clears itself. Harry stands up.  
“Shall we retire to my study to continue this discussion?” Harry asks and everyone except Delilah nods their heads.  
“I’m afraid I must be getting back to St. Mungos. Mandatory meeting for heads of departments.” Delilah explains and Harry nods.  
“Allow me to escort you to the floo before I take the others up stairs.” Harry says and Delilah nods.  
“I would appreciate that Harry. We need to meet again for another review.” Delilah says and Harry nods.  
“I look forward to our next meeting. Send a note via owl or house elf and I will make myself available.” Harry says and Delilah nods.  
“I will be in touch Harry.” Delilah says as she gives Harry a hug before moving to the fireplace.  
“St. Mungos,” Delilah says before she throws down the powder.  
Delilah vanishes in a burst of green flame. Harry turns to the others.  
“Shall we move to my study now?” Harry asks and the remaining people nod in confirmation.  
Harry leads the group upstairs to a set of double doors that lead into the office that Harry dealt with the wards. Harry goes behind the desk and waves his hand. A couch big enough for three people appears in the office in between the chairs. The Abbot’s and Susan go slack jawed at Harry’s display of wand less magic.  
“Harry did you just conjure that couch?” Alfred asks still in shock.  
“I summoned this couch from the library.” Harry states. Alfred nods in understanding.  
“That is quite impressive Harry.” Alfred says. Harry blushes in response.  
“Thank you.” Harry says as he sits in his chair. “What can we do about those books?”  
“You can hire a solicitor to issue cease and desist orders. Lawsuits are another option.” Amelia states and Harry nods.  
“I would recommend that you also bring this up during the Wizegamet session. I also recommend you invite a member of the press as a guest.” Alfred says.  
Amelia’s nose curls at the statement.  
“While I don’t like the press it might be prudent.” Amelia agrees after a few minutes.  
Harry looks to Amelia.  
“So tomorrow we deal with the Slytherin contracts. The following day is Remus Lupin, and the day after the alliance?” Harry asks and Amelia nods.  
“That is correct Harry. The notices were sent out as we went to leave. We are to be the first there at the meeting room before any of the others can arrive.” Amelia states and Harry nods.  
”That makes sense. We have to give a show of power from the beginning.” Alfred says in response.  
“Actually I wanted to make sure they didn’t set a trap, but that is a good reason as well.” Amelia says to Alfred.  
“So what time are we headed out?” Harry asks.  
“I will be here promptly at eight. Please be ready Harry.” Amelia says and Harry nods.  
“I will.” Harry answers and Susan looks between the two.  
“Isn’t this gonna be dangerous Auntie Amelia?” Susan asks.  
“No. Gringotts guards are also going to be there. They won’t risk losing their vaults by drawing their wands within the bank’s walls.” Amelia answers.  
This seems to pacify Susan and Hannah both.  
“The will mentioned the alliance. Who all is in it?” Harry asks.  
“There are several families involved including mine, Longbottom, Abbot, McGonagall, Flitwick, Weasley, Greengrass, and Lovegood.” Amelia lists the families off and Harry nods.  
“I noticed that the families I was supposed to go to are all members.” Harry states and Amelia nods.  
“Yes. When your parents died the will was sealed and Dumbledore had you placed with your relatives regardless of the Alliance. He stated that the magical world was not a safe place for you.” Amelia spits out like a foul drink.  
“Well then we will have to deal with him at the upcoming meeting won’t we?” Alfred says with a vicious smile.  
“Yes and with the backing of the alliance and all those under servitude to Harry we should have no problem getting everything taken care of.” Amelia says.  
“Agreed. However if young Harry is to be up so early perhaps we should allow him to retire for the evening.” Alfred suggests and Amelia nods as both notice the sleepy looks in all three children.  
“I believe that would be a good idea.” Amelia says as she smiles.  
“Thank you for joining me tonight everyone. I had a good time.” Harry says and the girls give him a hug each.  
“Thank you for having us Harry.” Susan says.  
“Yeah I had fun today with you.” Hannah adds in.  
“Thank you for the invitation Harry.” Alfred says as the group makes their way to the floo point.  
“Yes Harry, thank you.” The women all add.  
The group reaches the fireplace and they leave one at a time. Once they are gone, Harry retires for the night. In the morning Harry finds himself in front of the fireplace just prior to eight am, dressed and ready to go. The fire roars to life and Amelia steps through.  
“Good morning Amelia.” Harry greets.  
“Good morning Harry. Are you ready to go?” Amelia replies.  
“As ready as I can be.” Harry says the nervousness obvious in his voice.  
“Don’t worry Harry. You will have me and the goblins in there right next to you.” Amelia says in gentle manner.  
Harry nods in understanding. The two make their way through the floo to Gringotts. There they find Rockshaper and Silverblood waiting for them.  
“May gold always flow into your vaults Account Manager Rockshaper, Account Manager Silverblood.” Harry greets.  
“And may your enemies fall on your blade.” Rockshaper responds.  
“May their blood flow freely.” Silverblood adds.  
The group now including the goblins, make their way to the meeting room. Inside the room is a large conference table with two goblin guards on the back wall. The group move to the back wall and Rockshaper pulls a hooded cloak out of one of his pockets.  
“Lord Potter this cloak is the personal cloak of Salazar Syltherin. I recommend you wear it with the hood up, and have your ring set to the Syltherin crest.” Rockshaper says as he passes the cloak to Harry.  
Harry examines the cloak up close. The cloak is emerald green in color. The trim is gold, and the back and left breast area have the crest of Slytherin embroidered on it. Harry slips the cloak over himself and puts the hood up. A few seconds later he grabs his head and wobbles a bit before recovering.  
“Are you okay Harry?” Amelia asks in concern.  
“Yes Amelia I am okay.” Harry says in response.  
Harry sits in the chair and a takes a deep breath to center himself. After a bit the doors open and a blonde haired man with a silver head cane hobbles into the room. He freezes as soon as he spots Amelia.  
“Madam Bones? What trickery is this?” The man asks in anger and confusion. Harry stretches his hand toward the chair on his immediate right.  
“Lucius my old friend.” Harry says in a raspy voice and the man tenses up as if electrocuted.  
The man looks to Harry and sees only Harry’s green eyes that are currently glowing.  
“Please have a seat. All will be explained.” Harry says in the same voice.  
Amelia clamps down on her occulmency to keep her face blank. The goblins grin trying to not laugh at sight of an adult man being intimidated by a child.  
“Of course. Thank you for the invitation Lord?” Lucius asks as he moves to sit.  
“Lord Slytherin. Do you think the goblins would tolerate me pretending to be one of their customers?” Harry answers Lucius’s question.  
“No of course not my apologies my lord.” Lucius says after sitting down.  
The next to arrive is Crabb senior who looks to Lucius who nods. Crabb nods back before greeting Lord Slytherin before taking a seat. Crab Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott, Avery, Travers, Macnair, Rowle, Yaxley, and Snape arrive looking to Lucius before giving their greeting to Lord Slytherin.  
“Welcome my loyal servents.” Harry says without the modified voice.  
Harry pulls back his hood revealing his appearance and age. Shock and surprise flit across the faces of everyone present. Several people go to stand and Harry holds up his hands.  
“I order you to remain seated and to not use any magic.” Harry orders and those that were starting to rise return to their seats. Several of them try to resist the order but are unsuccessful. Nott glares at Harry.  
“What did you do to me boy?!” Macnair growls out and Harry frowns.  
“That is no way to treat your Master Macnair.” Harry says as he sticks out his hand before closing it.  
Everyone sitting at the table with the exception of Harry grabs their right arm and makes some kind of noise from the pain. After a few minutes the pain fades and Everyone relaxes a little.  
“Everyone show your mark.” Harry orders and they all pull back their sleeves showing a chimera on their arm.  
The chimera seems to move almost as if it was alive. Lucius turns to Harry.  
“My lord what happened to Voldemort?” Lucius asks with caution.  
Harry turns to Lucius and grins darkly. Everyone at the table shivers at the cold look in Harry’s eyes.  
“I destroyed the bastard and all his trinkets. His soul now rests in the pits of hell where he belongs.” Harry says with sadistic glee.  
Lucius nods in understanding. “Do you have any orders for us my Lord?”  
“Yes I do. First I want anyone who truly enjoyed what they did under Voldemort to raise their hand.”  
Lucius and Snape are the only two who don’t raise their hands. Harry nods in response.  
“Very well. Everyone who raised their hand will go with Madam Bones and answer all questions asked by any member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. First any of those who raised their hands if you have an heir raise your hand again.” Harry orders.  
Crabb Sr., Goyle Sr., and Nott are the only three that raise their hands. Harry nods.  
“I am now their regent until they come of age. Your houses are in limbo until then. The rest of you consider your marriages dissolved and all your assets excluding the returned dowries where it applies are now mine.” Harry says in a solemn tone.  
Madam Bones goes to step forward and Harry holds up his hand.  
“Everyone here who is going with Madam Bones is to follow her orders as if they were mine.” Harry orders.  
With the exception of Snape and Lucius the rest of the table’s adults follow Amelia out. Harry looks to Lucius and Severus.  
“Now that they are taken care of allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Harry James Potter.” Harry says.  
Snape’s response is immediate stiffening and Lucius relaxes. Harry notices Snape’s reaction and frowns.  
“Is there a problem Mr. Snape?” Harry asks.  
“No. Just an unplesent memory that surfaced when I heard your last name.” Snape answers.  
“Please explain Mr. Snape if you are okay with it.” Harry asks.  
Severus takes a couple of minutes to think before he nods with resolve.  
“I went to school with your mother and father. Your mother and I were friends. Your father and his friends were together as a group of bullies that terrorized the school with pranks. A majority of them were targeted at Slytherins. I was a major target.” Severus says and Harry nods.  
“On behalf of House Potter I offer my apologies for the actions of my father.” Harry states.  
“Thank you my lord. Honestly your father earned my forgiveness when he saved my life.” Severus states.  
“He saved your life?” Harry asks.  
“Yes his friend Sirius Black tricked me into being present when their third friend who is a werewolf transformed. Your father got between us to save me.” Severus explains and Harry nods.  
“I hope you were not harmed.” Harry states and Severus shakes his head.  
“No. Your father acted fast enough that I suffered no injuries.” Severus responds.  
“That is good. I’m glad you were not hurt.” Harry says.  
“I as well.” Severus states.  
“I agree.” Lucius adds on.  
“As of now I am your lord as such I am ordering you to follow the law except in situations where someone is in danger of injury or death, or unless I tell you otherwise.” Harry orders and both nod.  
“As you order Lord Slytherin.” Both men say at the same time.  
“You two are dismissed. I will speak to you both after the Wizengament meeting.” Harry says and both adults nod before leaving the room.  
Harry slumps into his chair once the two are out of the room. The account managers step forward.  
“Well done Lord Potter. I will submit the new records once the transfer is completed.” Rockshaper says.  
“Thank you Rockshaper.” Harry turns to Silverblood. “Thank you for all your help as well Silverblood.”  
“You’re very welcome Lord Potter. I believe you will be very profitable for me.” Silverblood says.  
Harry nods in agreement.  
“Perhaps you should retire for the day. You have had a tiring meeting.” Rockshaper suggests and Harry nods.  
“Yes. That is a good idea. I will see you later Account Manager Rockshaper, Account Manager Silverblood. May your enemies fall to your blade.”  
“May your vaults be ever full Lord Potter.” Rockshaper and Silverblood respond.  
Harry returns home and spends the rest of the day relaxing and talking to his parent’s portrait. In the morning he once again finds himself in the same room with just Amelia and Silverblood.  
“Is everything ready for the questioning Amelia?” Harry asks.  
“Yes. I have the certified vertiserum with me and Silverblood is on hand to authorize the transfer once his innocence is established.” Amelia informs Harry who nods.  
The doors of the conference room open and a man walks in. The man has light brown hair and green eyes. He looks tired and his clothes show signs of age and wear. The man looks to Amelia and gives a slight bow.  
“Madam Bones to what do I owe this pleasure?” The man asks in confusion.  
“First I must ask you take this veritiserum.” Amelia says.  
The man nods and Amelia unstops the vial. She applies three drops to his tongue. His eyes glass over.  
“Are you a death eater?” Amelia asks.  
“No.” Remus answers.  
“Were you or are you a supporter of Voldemort?” Amelia asks  
“No.” Remus answers.  
Amelia administers the antidote. Harry drops the hood he had up.  
Hello Mr. Lupin. My name is Harry Potter.” Harry says and Remus goes rigid in shock.  
“Harry?” Remus asks.  
“Yes Mr. Lupin. You have been called here concerning my parent’s will and your bequeathment.” Harry states and Remus frowns.  
“James and Lilly left me something?” Remus asks and Harry nods.  
“That is correct.” Harry states.  
“That is not surprising. How are you?” Remus asks and Harry frowns.  
“Why ask me now?” Harry asks  
“Because your father was my friend and I want to make sure you are ok.” Remus answers and Harry growls.  
“Then where have you been for the last seven years?!” Harry hisses in anger.  
“Dumbledore wouldn’t tell me where you were. I have begging him since your parents died to see you.” Remus states.  
“You couldn’t find me through non-magical means?” Harry asks some of the anger gone.  
“No. Dumbledore was careful that there was little evidence of you on that side.” Remus answers.  
“That bastard.” Harry answers.  
Remus frowns.  
“I am sure he had a good reason.” Remus says and the temperature in the room drops several degrees.  
Remus looks to Harry and sees his eyes glowing with magic. Amelia places a hand on his shoulder.  
“Harry let me show him please.” Amelia asks and Harry slumps his magic receding.  
“If you think it is necessary.” Harry says and Amelia nods.  
Amelia pulls out a scroll of parchment and passes it to Remus.  
“This is a list of injuries Harry had when he was examined after escaping from Lily’s sister’s house.” Amelia states and Remus goes rigid.  
“Harry went to Petuna?” Remus gasps in shock.  
“That is correct.” Amelia states as Remus reads over the list.  
“That bastard I am gonna rip him apart!” Remus roars after finishing the parchment.  
“Mr. Lupin control yourself.” Amelia orders.  
Remus moves to Harry’s side and kneels before him.  
“I Remus John Lupin swear personal fealty to Harry James Potter and his future generations for as long as I live.” Remus says from Harry’s side.  
All of Harry’s anger dissipates at this act.  
“I, Harry James Potter accept your oath of fealty Remus John Lupin.” Harry states and a flash of light emanates from the two of them.  
Remus stands up and nods with a smile and tears falling down his face.  
“I will have you over to the manor after the Wizengamet meeting.” Harry says and Remus nods.  
The two spends a couple of hours talking before they call it a day.  
“May I give you a hug Harry?” Remus asks and after several minutes of internal debate Harry nods.  
Remus gives Harry a hug and he stiffens at the contact. Remus goes to break the hug.  
“Don’t please. I need to get used to good contact from males.” Harry begs and Remus nods.  
They hug for several minutes before splitting up. Harry goes home and spends the rest of the time prior to the morning of the Wizengamet meeting preparing and resting.


	10. Chapter 10 Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not in any way own Harry Potter or any other continuity we may play in. They are the property of their owners and we are merely borrowing their stuff with no profit made on my part. If you wish to use our original ideas feel free to message us. If you see any elements from other stories it is not with the intention of stealing someone else’s idea. Just take it as a compliment.
> 
>                 Notes: Normal Speech                 “Hello”
> 
>                                 Thought                       (Hello)
> 
>                                 Parseltongue                 Hello
> 
>                                 Other Language            (“Hello”)
> 
> sorry for the long time to update. Life has been crazy.

Update 11-17-2019: Added questions to Sirius’s interrogation and added the Cease and Desist over the books.

Chapter Ten: 

The morning of the Wizengamot meeting Harry is standing at the fire place after a light breakfast and a calming drought. He is wearing a plum-colored robe that has the crests that he is Lord of and a secondary crest with a “W” on it.  
The fire roars to life and Amelia steps through the fire. She is dressed in her normal DMLE robes.  
“Good morning Madam Bones.” Harry says.  
“Good morning Lord Potter.” Amelia answers back. “Are you ready?”  
“As ready I as can be.” Harry answers honestly  
Amelia steps into the fire place and calls for her office. Harry does the same and exits into a modestly decorated office with a desk and file cabinets. His exit involves a slide across the floor into the desk. Amelia walks over and offers out her hand.  
“Are you okay Lord Potter?” Amelia asks as Harry takes her hand.  
“Yes. Thank you Madam Bones.” Harry says as she helps him to his feet.  
“That’s good. From here we must head to the lift and down to level ten. That is where the Wizengamot meets.” Amelia states and Harry nods.  
“The Daily Prophet has agreed to your request for a guest reporter, but I made sure it wasn’t Rita Skeeter.” Amelia states and Harry looks confused.  
“Rita Skeeter?” Harry asks.  
“A horrible woman that makes things up and blows things out of proportion in order to sell papers.” Amelia answers with disdain dripping off her voice.  
Harry nods in understanding.  
“She sounds like a horrible person.” Harry states and Amelia nods.  
“I think so. Also if you see anyone with a green self writing quill stop talking. These are known as a quick-quotes quill and are known for inaccurately recording what they see and hear as well distorting facts.” Amelia states.  
“I take it Rita is a fan of them.” Harry says and Amelia nods.  
“It’s all she seems to use.” Amelia states. “Let’s head out.”  
Amelia and Harry leave her office and had for a set of elevators in the back of the hallway. They step in followed by a tall African American male wearing the same color robe and a blue and purple cap that seems to shift in color based on how he moves.  
“Good morning Madam Bones, Lord Potter.” The man says in deep bass voice. Amelia nods and Harry looks confused.  
“Good Morning Kingsley.” Amelia answers back.  
“Good morning sir. How do you know who I am?” Harry asks and the man points to his robe.  
“I recognize the crest from when I met your father James.” Kingsley answers.  
“That makes sense. How did you know my father?” Harry asks and Kingsley smiles.  
“Your father was an auror like me. He was a fun loving guy who drove Moody more paranoid than he already was.” Kingsley says a far off look in his eyes.  
Harry’s eyes tear slightly from the story.  
“Thank you for that information Mr. Kingsley.” Harry says with gratitude. Kingsley nods.  
“You’re welcome. So you know my last name is Shacklebolt.” Kingsley says and Harry nods.  
“Thank you. I was just about to ask you.” Harry says and Kingsley nods in understanding.  
The three get off the elevator and make their way to a door labeled courtroom ten. At the door is Lucius Malfoy waiting for them. Lucius approaches Harry and Shacklebolt tenses looking to Amelia. Amelia shakes her head halting any action by him.  
“Good morning Lord Slytherin.” Lucius says with a deep bow.  
“Good morning Lord Malfoy. I hope this day finds you well?” Harry greets back before asking.  
“It does indeed my lord. I hope it finds you well also.” Lucius answers back.  
Kingsley clamps down on his occulemency to keep from staring in shock.  
“I assume I have your full support today Lord Malfoy?” Harry asks.  
“Of course my lord. House Malfoy stands ready to support you however it can.” Lucius says.  
Lucius opens the door and allows Harry to enter first. Lucius looks to Amelia who shakes her head and Lucius heads in. Once the door is closed she turns to Kingsley.  
“I take it I have missed a few things over the last couple of days.” Kingsley guesses and Amelia nods.  
“Yes. Less to say the political battlefield has just shifted greatly in our favor.” Amelia states.  
“Considering what I just say I would say that was an understatement.” Kingsley jokes back.  
“You’re about to find out.” Amelia states and Kingsley nods.  
Kingsley opens the door and Amelia enters first.  
The room is laid out in octagonal pattern with the benches circling a center area. At one side is a large raised desk with a smaller desk next to it. A young lady in a black robe sits in the smaller one.  
The benches are partially filled with people in black and plum-colored robes. Several of them look to Amelia as she enters with Kingsley. The guest box is surrounded by aurors who are blocking access to the box. Several people including an older woman with gray hair and brown eyes who is practically growling at one of the aurors.  
As Amelia approaches the box the auror in question is quivering in fear.  
“Augusta please stop terrorizing my auror.” Amelia asks the woman who is arguing with the man.  
The woman stops yelling at the man and turns to Amelia.  
“Your auror is denying me access to Lord Potter.” Augusta states.  
“No one is to have access to Lord Potter prior to the session. You will understand soon.” Amelia states and Augusta frowns.  
“I saw him enter with Lord Malfoy!” Augusta states.  
“That was family business Augusta.” Amelia states and Augusta harrumphs.  
“More that will be explained at the session?” Augusta asks agitated.  
“Yes Augusta. I must ask that you trust me for now.” Amelia requests.  
Augusta stands there for a few minutes before nodding.  
“Very well Amelia. I trust you.” Augusta states before she goes to sit down.  
Amelia sighs in relief before turning to her aurors.  
“Well done everyone.” Amelia states and the aurors seem to swell at her praise.  
Amelia goes to take a seat. Slowly the room fills with people including a man being followed by a woman whose features resemble a toad. These two sit next to the large raised desk across from the entrance. The last to enter is an elderly man with an extremely long beard, and half moon spectacles.  
The old man goes to the raised desk and picks up a gavel before bringing it down. As soon as the gavel connects with the desk a wave of magic flows through the room.  
“This emergency session of the Wizengamot is called to session. I have confirmed that the room is now sealed. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore chief warlock presiding.” The man states for the scribe sitting next to him at the smaller desk.  
“Who calls this emergency session?” Dumbledore asks.  
“I do chief warlock.” Amelia calls out and Dumbledore nods.  
“The floor recognizes Madam Amelia Bones.” Dumbledore states and Amelia stands up.  
Amelia moves to the floor and stares at Dumbledore.  
“My first order of business is to have charges brought forth against Albus Dumbledore for charges of child endangerment, child abuse by proxy, and dereliction of duty.” Amelia states and the whole room goes silent.  
Albus goes slack jawed in confusion. The man sitting next to Albus leans forward.  
“Those are some very serious charges Madam Bones. Do you have any proof?” The man asks.  
“Yes Minister Fudge. I present the child in question Harry Potter.” Amelia states and the room descends into cries of outrage.  
The contingent of aurors that were surrounding the guest box escorts Harry down to the floor before moving to the edge of the center area. A large bang causes everyone to go quiet. The bang in question came from the wand of Albus.  
“Silence.” Albus shouts. “Madam Bones. You said that Harry has been abused?”  
“Yes chief warlock.” Amelia states looking straight at Albus.  
As she watches Albus seems to look every inch his age.  
“I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore willing step down from my positions of Chief Warlock, Head of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts until such time that the investigation can be completed and a verdict rendered.” Albus states.  
Albus steps down from the large desk and makes his way to stand off to the side under auror escort. Amelia looks around.  
“I nominate Lord Tiberius Ogden to the position of interim Chief Warlock.” Amelia states.  
“I second the nomination.” Lucius states.  
“Call for a vote. All in favor raise your wands.” Minister Fudge calls out.  
Almost all of the wands present are raised. Minister Fudge nods.  
“Very well. Lord Ogden you are hereby elected to Interim Chief Warlock.” Fudge states and an elderly man nods before standing and moving to the large desk.  
Everyone including Dumbledore claps for Ogden. Ogden bows after he gets to the desk.  
“Madam Bones your next order of business?” Ogden requests.  
“I call for Lord Potter to be seated amongst his peers.” Amelia calls out and several people call out in surprise.  
Ogden bangs his gavel and a wave of magic causes everyone to go silent.  
“I will have order.” Ogden states with authority. “Madam Bones. Mr. Potter is a minor and as such cannot take up the mantle of Lord.” Ogden states.  
“He underwent the ritual of succession which was granted due to the abuse and the fact that he is last of four ancient and most noble houses.” Amelia states.  
“Four Madam Bones?” Ogden asks.  
“Yes Chief Warlock. Lord Potter is also lord of the houses of Perevelle, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.” Amelia states and again there is a cry out of objections.  
Ogden smashes the gavel down and everyone again goes silent as the magic washes over them.  
“The next person to talk out of line without my permission will find themselves silenced for the rest of the session.” Ogden threatens and everyone takes him at his word.  
Ogden turns back to Harry and Amelia.  
“Lord Potter. Do you wear the head of house rings for the aforementioned houses?” Ogden asks. Harry who is trying to hide behind Amelia steps forward with her hand on his shoulder.  
“Yes Chief Warlock.” Harry says as he holds up his ring and it flashes through the four crests.  
Ogden watches the ring and the crests.  
“This has been certified by Gringotts?” Ogden asks.  
“The ritual was performed by Lord Ragnok himself.” Amelia states and most of the crowd gasps in shock.  
Ogden himself cannot hide his surprise.  
“Then I think we can safely say that Gringotts backs this.” Ogden says with dry wit still in shock.  
“Yes Chief Warlock.” Amelia says with a smile.  
“Lord Potter please stand in the center of the room.” Ogden asks and Harry moves to the center of the room.  
“As certified by Gringotts we welcome Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter, Lord of Gryffindor, Lord of Slytherin, and Lord of Perevelle.” Lord Ogden announces.  
All but the toad like woman sitting two down from Ogden clap as Amelia leads Harry to a seat next to Augusta. Amelia returns to the middle of the room.  
“Do you have any other business Madam Bones?” Ogden asks and Amelia nods.  
“Yes Chief Warlock. I have a formal cease and desist order against the publisher of the Harry Potter story books. They have been made without Lord Potter’s permission and he has concerns that these stories create an unrealistic image of him that may cause problems in his daily life.” Amelia states.  
The members shrug their shoulders.  
“We see no issue with this order and fully endorse it.” Ogden states.  
“Thank you members of the Wizengamot.” Harry calls out with so much relief that several members nod with a smile.  
“Any other business Madam Bones?”  
“Yes Chief Warlock. It has been revealed that one of our number have been imprisoned for seven years unjustly.” The room descends into madness as everyone starts shouting.  
Ogden himself spends a few minutes swearing before he reels himself in and he raises the gavel. The room goes quiet before he has to use it though.  
“Madam Bones you have proof of this?” Ogden asks the anger obvious in his voice.  
“Yes Chief Warlock. An examination of records confirms that the victim was not given prior incantium. He was not interrogated under vertiserum. Records also confirm that this person did not receive any kind of trial, and because of this became Lord Black upon the death of the previous Head.” Amelia states.  
Everyone pales as they figure out who the person is.  
“Madam Bones. Is this individual ready to stand here today and go through their justly deserved trial?” Ogden asks still collecting himself.  
“Yes Chief Warlock.” Amelia states, and Harry puts his hood up hiding his face.  
“Bring in the defendant.” Ogden calls out and the middle of the floor opens.  
A chair rises up into the room. Sitting in this chair is haggard looking man in stripped prison robes. His face looks gaunt and his eyes haunted.  
“Sirius Orion Black. You stand accused of the following crimes. First you voluntary joined a terrorist organization. Second that you led you-know-who to the Potter’s home resulting in their deaths. Third you murdered one Peter Pettigrew as well as twelve muggles when confronted by Pettigrew.” Ogden reads out the charges to the room. “How do you plead?”  
“Not guilty.” Sirius says.  
“Sirius Black do you agree to be administered vertiserum?” Ogden asks.  
“Yes Chief Warlock.” Sirius answers.  
Madam Bones turns to one of the aurors.  
“Bring in the rack of vials.” Amelia orders and one of the aurors nods before leaving the room.  
Said Auror returns with a rack containing four vials. Two of the vials contain a milky white substance and the others contain a clear substance. Amelia takes one of the milky ones and holds it out for examination. The stopper has a rune covered strip of paper running around the seam.  
“Examination of vial one three four confirms that the purity and tampering seal is undisturbed.” Amelia states for the scribe.  
Amelia places her finger to the paper the runes glow before the paper dissolves. She removes the stopper as Sirius holds out his tongue.  
She drips three drops onto Sirius’s tongue and his eyes glaze over.  
“State your name.” Amelia orders.  
“Sirius Orion Black.” Sirius responds.  
“Have you ever been a death eater or a sympathizer for them?” Amelia asks.  
“No.” Sirius responds in an empty tone.  
“Did you reveal the location of the Potters to he-who-shall-not-be-named?”  
“No.”  
“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and several muggles when you found him?”  
“No.”  
“Were you the Potter’s secret keeper?”  
“No. It was Peter Pettigrew.”  
“Where is Peter Pettigrew?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What happened the day you were arrested?”  
“I went to visit the Potters and saw the condition of the house. I ran inside and found James lying in the living room dead. I went upstairs to find Lily and Harry.” Sirius says his voice still flat.  
“When I got to Harry’s bedroom I found Hagrid removing Harry from the crib, and Lily lying on the ground nearby dead. Hagrid said he had orders to bring Harry to Hogwarts for treatment of any injuries he may have had. I gave Hagrid my bike and went after Peter. I caught him leaving his apartment and he spotted the aurors nearby. He shouted that I had betrayed James and Lily before he fired a bombarda into the ground striking a gas main. During the carnage from the explosion he cut off his finger and transformed into his animagus form of a rat.” Sirius finishes telling his story.  
Harry is silently crying over the loss of his parents and time with his god father. Amelia, Augusta, and a few others shed tears at the story. Amelia administers the antidote.  
“Any here who doubt the innocence of Lord Black please raise your wand.” Ogden calls out.  
Not a single wand is raised.  
“Lord Sirius Orion Black you are acquitted of all charges. You shall be paid for constant overtime at the rate you were at when you were detained from that day until today. Your healing expenses will also be paid in full by the ministry for all damage caused by your illegal stay at Azkaban.” Lord Ogden states.


	11. Chapter 11 Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back. I hope everyone had a happy holiday. We are going to start posting once a mouth. We hope you like what we have for you all.

Sirius nods his face showing his relief.  
"My first act as Lord Black is to name Harry James Potter my heir to take the position of Lord Black as soon as he is officially declared Lord Potter." Sirius states.  
The head of house ring on Sirius's finger disappears and Harry's ring flashes as the title transfers over to him. Suddenly Harry grabs his head as information pours in from the properties that are under fidelius. Sirius stares at the Harry unable to see him under the hooded cloak.  
"Harry?" Sirius asks his voice trying to fail him.  
Harry stands up and looks towards Sirius. Sirius can see his vibrant green eyes.  
"Sirius Orion Black you are hereby ordered to submit yourself to Saint Mungos until such time you are declared fit to leave. At such time you will immediately report to me barring any unavoidable circumstances." Harry states.  
Sirius feels the Black family magic force him into compliance.  
"As you command Lord Black." Sirius says before leaving the chamber in the presence of the aurors.  
Harry returns to his seat. Amelia looks around as everyone collects themselves.  
"I call for a motion to elect an interim ICW representative." Amelia calls out and everyone nods.  
"Lord Ogden will you take up the post?" One of the members asks.  
Lord Ogden shakes his head in response.  
"While I appreciate the vote I believe it would be wise that one person never hold more than one position of power again. We have seen what has happened when that occurs." Ogden states looking to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore bows his head slightly in shame. The Wizengamot members nod in understanding and agreement. It takes several minutes before Harry smirks with an idea.  
"Madam Longbottom.” Harry says grabbing everyone’s attention. “Would you be willing to take the post of ICW representative?”   
Augusta starts laughing after a minute.  
“I would be delighted.” Augusta responds.  
“I nominate Madam Longbottom for the position of ICW representative.” Harry states.  
“A second?” Ogden asks.  
“I second the nomination.” Lucius states to everyone’s shock.  
After Ogden collects himself he nods.  
“Call for vote. All in favor raise your wands.” Ogden calls out.  
Pretty much every wand in the room goes up. Harry lacking a wand holds up his hand with his pointer finger up. Said finger glows like the wands. At this point the minister and the woman next to him are looking extremely confused.  
“Majority confirmed. Congratulations Madam Longbottom.” Odgen says and Augusta nods.  
“Thank you Supreme Mugwump. I also give thanks to those who nominated and voted for me.” Augusta states.  
The room claps for Augusta. Lord Ogden looks around.  
“Are there any other issues that need to be raised?” Harry raises his hand.  
Ogden looks to Harry.  
“Lord Potter?” Ogden calls out.  
“I move for an immediate investigation into former minister Bagnold and former head of the DLME Crouch.” Harry calls out and there are murmurs of agreement. Fudge smiles at this.  
“Agreed. Madam Bones please begin an immediate investigation into this.” Ogden states and Amelia nods.  
“Yes Chief Warlock.” Amelia responds.  
“Very well I call this session adjourned.” Ogden says before smacking his gavel down.   
The members move to the center of the floor to talk. Augusta and Lucius head for Harry. When Augusta sees Lucius she puts herself between them.  
“Lucius. What do you think you are doing?” Augusta asks with steel in her voice.  
“Extending an invitation for tea. Lord Slytherin wished to speak to me and Severus after the Wizengamot session had concluded.” Lucius says with no malice or arrogance in his voice.  
Augusta gets ready to tear into Lucius when a hand on her lower arm stops her. She looks over her shoulder at Harry who has dropped his hood.  
“Madam Longbottom. I need his and Severus’s help with Hogwarts.” Harry says with softness in his voice.  
Augusta calms at his tone and turns around.  
“With Hogwarts?” Augusta asks.  
“Yes. I am on my way there to check the place out and speak with Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.” Harry states.  
“As I am also on the board of directors I would like to accompany you.” Augusta says.  
“I would be honored Madam Longbottom.” Harry says with a warm smile.  
Augusta smiles at his response and the arm that he offers her.  
“Why thank you Lord Potter.” Augusta says as the group makes their way out of the chamber.  
“Please outside of formal occasions call me Harry.” Harry requests.  
“As you wish Harry. You know I have a grandson the same age as you.” Augusta says.  
“Oh?” Harry asks and Augusta nods.  
“Yes. His name is Neville. Such a shy boy though he is quite good with plants.” Augusta states with pride.  
“Plants?” Harry asks.  
“Yes. He has been growing flowers and spices in his greenhouse. He keeps the house supplied with fresh flowers.” Augusta says.  
“Impressive. I look forward to meeting him.” Harry says and Augusta smiles.  
“I hope you two become good friends. Sadly he doesn’t have any at the moment.” Augusta says with regret.  
“I’m sure we will.” Harry says as he pats Augusta’s hand.  
Augusta smiles as the group reach the elevator. The three of them are joined by Amelia.  
"Harry why are you going to Hogwarts?" Amelia asks.  
"I want to make sure there isn't anything there that needs to be changed." Harry states and Amelia nods in understanding.  
"That's why you are taking members of the board and a teacher?" Amelia asks and Harry nods.  
"Yeah." Harry answers as the group leaves the lift at the entry way.  
"The best way would be flooing to Three broomsticks in Hogsmead." Amelia states.  
Lucius and Augusta nod in agreement.  
"Let's go then." Harry says.   
The group makes their way to the floo stations and Amelia walks in first. She grabs a handful of powder.  
"Three Broomsticks." Amelia calls out before throwing the powder down on the floor.  
A sea of green flames engulfs Amelia and she vanishes. This is repeated by Augusta. Harry moves for his turn and repeats it. Harry shoots out of the fireplace and slides into a table rocking the food, and causing some of the drinks to spill a bit onto the table. Amelia walks over and casts spells to clean up the mess including Harry's clothes once he is helped to his feet.  
"I hate magical travel." Harry grumbles as Augusta laughs.  
"You make for interesting company Harry. I really look forward to you meeting Neville." Augusta says with a laugh.  
"As do I." Harry says as he offers his arm to Augusta. Lucius comes through as Augusta takes the offered arm.  
"Lord Slytherin is everything ok?" Lucius asks.  
Harry nods as he straightens his clothing.  
"Yeah. Just another case of magical travel not liking me." Harry says and Lucius nods.  
The group leaves the bar and makes their way up the trail to the school. As they travel the small talk helps to relax Augusta concerning Lucius. The castle comes into sight and everyone including Lucius smile at the beauty of the ancient castle.  
When the group reaches the gates they open outward. This causes surprise with the ladies.  
"The gates opened without being asked." Amelia states in confusion  
"I am lord of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hogwarts will give me access when I approach." Harry states as it answered the unasked question.  
"So you can get into any room?" Amelia asks in concern.  
"Only if Hogwarts will allow me. I can't imagine she would let me into the girl’s dormitories, short of a major emergency anyway.” Harry says trying to reassure Amelia.  
“What do you mean she?” Amelia asks.  
“You can’t feel her?” Harry asks.  
All three adults shake their heads. Harry looks at them in confusion before he walks forward without Augusta.  
“I can feel her. It’s like I can feel her arms wrapped around me in a warm hug.” Harry says smiling. The adults approach Harry.  
“I felt the wards when I first crossed the boundary but I don’t feel anything now.” Amelia answers.  
Harry shrugs as he offers his arm to Augusta. She accepts and the group continues up to the castle where Severus is waiting for them.  
“Lord Slytherin and company welcome.” Severus says to the group.  
“Hello Professor Snape.” Harry responds.  
The group goes inside the castle where they are greeted by a small house elf in a red uniform with the Gryffindor crest on one shoulder and the Hogwarts crest on the other.  
“Gryffy requests that Master Gryffindor to come with me. Hogwarts wants master to see something.” The little house elf states.  
The house elf holds out his hand to Harry. Harry extracts himself from the confused Augusta and holds out his hand.  
“I have never seen a house elf act that way before.” Severus states in surprise.  
The house elf walks Harry up to the seventh floor to a corridor that has a tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls to dance. Everyone looks at the tapestry.  
“Barnabas the barmy?” Harry reads before looking back to Gryffy. “Is this what Hogwarts wanted me to see?”  
"Noes. She wants yous to see the comes and go room." Gryffy says motioning to the wooden door behind him.  
"The come and go room?" Harry asks.  
Everyone around Harry also looks confused. Severus frowns.  
"I have been a professor here for several years and have never heard of this room." Severus states honestly.  
Gryffy smiles in response.  
"The comes and go room cans be whatever yous want it to be." Gryffy states as Harry approaches the door.  
"Who configured its current configuration?" Amelia asks.  
"Hogwarts has set the current configuration. She wants you to find what's inside." Gryffy states.  
The group still looks confused except Harry who is smiling. Harry goes up to the door which has the crest of Hogwarts on it in gold. Harry places his hand on the crest and it begins to glow. After a few minutes a click sound can be heard and Harry pushes the door open.  
Gryffy looks to Harry.  
"Ifs you need anything Lord Gryffindor lets me know." Gryffy states and Harry nods before the elf pops away.  
The group walks into the room. The room is an office with a high ceiling. There are a couple of book cases with scrolls and a large wood desk.  
On the desk is a large leather bound book. An ornate rug occupies a large portion of the floor of the room. There are tapestries of a man with a long white beard and a blonde haired man with a crown and a sword encrusted with jewels and runes on the blade.  
"Those tapestries are of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon." Severus states as the group examines the room.  
Harry walks over to the desk and examines the book.  
"Does anyone know what is on the cover?" Harry asks to the group.  
The group walks over and examines the book's cover. Each one of them looks it over and only Snape lacks the look of confusion.  
"It looks like a dialect of old English. It looks slightly similar to the dialect used by those during the time Merlin walked the earth." Severus states.  
Amelia and Augusta look at Severus in confusion.  
"How do you know this?" Amelia asks.  
"I am a fan of history. I have studied King Arthur and his court deeply." Severus states.  
Both women nod satisfied.  
"Are you able to read the cover Severus?" Augusta asks.  
"No. The dialect is too different from any I have had exposure to. We would need a team of people to research the language try to translate it." Severus states.  
Amelia nods in understanding.  
"Can this book and the scroll be removed from this room?" Amelia asks.  
"Yes." Harry says.  
"I recommend taking these to the department of Mysteries." Amelia states.  
Harry frowns as a feeling of agitation passes into him.  
"I'm afraid that is not an option Madam Bones." Harry states with authority in his voice.  
Amelia spotting the change in Harry's tone and posture frowns in confusion.  
"Lord Potter?" Amelia asks and Harry shakes his head.  
"No Madam Bones. I am acting in my compactly as Lord Gryffindor." Harry states.  
"Is there an issue?" Amelia asks and Harry nods.  
"Hogwarts will not let the material leave the castle or be handled by anyone she doesn't approve of." Harry states and he smiles as the castles approval rolls through him.  
"As you wish Lord Gryffindor." Amelia state.  
"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry states relaxing.  
"Are you okay Harry?" Amelia asks in concern.  
"Yes. Hogwarts just became seriously worried when you mentioned removing the text from the castle." Harry responds.   
The group nods in understanding.  
"Shall we continue our examination of the school?" Harry asks and the group nods in agreement.  
Due to work and life chapters will be moved to once a month unless we get some extra time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and reviews and kudos are always welcome


End file.
